Magic In The Office!
by robofreak
Summary: Aang gets a job at an office. His personal life is filled with nerdyness and his love life is non-existant! What happens when his boss shows interest in him? Read to find out! Updated for my peeps. Sorry for the wait!
1. The Elevator

**Summary:**** Aang is starting his first day at the biggest pharmaceutical company ever. And things seem to go from bad to worse but there is always a light at the end of the tunnel, right? Right?**

**Ok first publish, trying this out. **

**Let me know what you think and don't worry flamers will not be deleted! Yes that's right you heard me flamers will not be deleted!**

**And as a side note. I got the idea for this AU setting from ATHPluver. Even though she thinks I'm a terrible person for calling her story imperfect and having unoriginal material in it. And I know what you're thinking if I'm borrowing this setting doesn't that make me a hypocrite? Well no. I'm using a setting, not material. People can be put into any setting for any reason. My reason is I liked where she was going with it. Nothing more, nothing less so, thanks again ATHPluver for the inspiration!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Avatar. *sob* Not even the DVDs!**

**Chapter 1 "The Elevator"**

"Ok Aang, just calm down. Breathe and be calm. It's your first day working next to the biggest name in pharmaceuticals." Aang said in an unconvincing tone.

This was his first day at a real job. Not that his other places of work had been fake. No this was his first attempt at a steady 9-5 job. Unfortunately for him the rumors he heard about his new boss were all bad! Everyone he told this job about said that no one can handle his work load and they completely crash by the end of the week! Aang looked at his watch; 8:30.

"Good. Plenty of time to introduce myself, and get organized before work."

Then the elevator he was riding came to a slow stop on the 4th floor. Aang became instantly nervous. He was afraid of small spaces, and while the elevator wasn't large it was comfortable. That is until people got on, then he found it unbearable. As the doors parted he breathed a sigh of relief. Only one person.

"Thank God." Aang said aloud not realizing what he just announced.

"Well I've never heard someone say that before with such a happy look on their face." The oncoming passenger said.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't know I said that out loud he he." Idiot! Why did you say that out loud? He thought.

"He he. That's quite alright, does that mean you don't mind if I join you?" The passenger asked

"No, no of course not."

As the person got on Aang finally realized he was talking to a girl. Well not a girl a woman. A _very_ beautiful woman. And as this realization set in he once again became nervous. Talking to girls, or women in this case, wasn't his strong suit. He often made himself look silly and childish when he talked about his hobbies and his past. So he just looked at his feet hoping to avoid conversation and further embarrassment. So he didn't notice her looking over the buttons when she asked;

"Um not that it's any of my business, but what floor are you going to?"

Aang looked at her and said "What do you mean I'm headed to the top."

"No you're headed nowhere. See."

As she pointed to the call board, Aang noticed that no lights were on. Then he realized that in his rush to get an empty elevator he forgot to press his floor. He got in just before the doors closed and the elevator started up automatically. Stupid!

"Oh, well…..Would you mind?"

"No of course not." She giggled. "I'm going the same way."

Then the elevator started its ascension. Aang looked at the numbers tick by one after the other in slow agony. And after each one he glanced at his watch. 8:35 the same number it had been the last five times he looked. But it was still plenty of time. He was so consumed with his thoughts he jumped when the passenger said something.

"First day?" she asked.

"Huh?" He jumped.

"I said, first day?" She repeated.

"Yeah. Yeah how'd you know?"

"Well it's kind of obvious. You've checked your watch six times since I've gotten on." She said "Now either you're nervous about day one or you suffer from anxiety attacks when you're near girls." She giggled

She thought that last part was funny. Great. Fortunately she didn't know how true her last statement was. She turned to him and held out her hand and said;

"Call me Kay, everyone does."

"Hello. My names A but everyone calls me Aang"

"Hehehe." She giggled

"Oh man! I mean my names Aang nice to meet you, um Kay was it?" He said as he held out his hand to shake hers.

" Yes, my names Kay. Well nice to meet you Aang."

They shook hands and he just hoped she didn't notice how clammy his hand was. Then the elevator jerked to a sudden stop. Then the emergency buzzer went off and Aang, well Aang panicked. His claustrophobia was finally getting to him.

"Oh man. Oh man. Oh man why now? Why, right before I start my first day? Oh God, why now?" He said hysterically.

"Don't worry Aang. It's just stuck. I'm sure it will start moving soon." Kay said reassuringly.

"Its not that its stuck, its that I'm claustrophobic! I don't mind being in elevators by myself or even another person but when they stop moving I get panic attacks and start thing about other things."

"What things?"

"Things like I'm going to lose my job because my boss is a total hard ass and I couldn't be at work on time cause the FREAking elevator broke!" Then Aang started hyperventilating.

"Aang you need to calm down okay? I'm sure the boss-man will understand why you were late. Things happen, and I'm sure he can respect that." She said

"Yeah. Yeah I hope your right. But If he starts yelling could you come in and be my alibi?"

"Sure." She giggled "I think I can do that for you. But you have to calm down first okay?"

"Ok, I think I'm calm now." He took a few deep breaths and calmed himself.

There they waited patiently in the elevator. In silence. Just waiting, till finally the buzzer stopped and the emergency phone rang. Kay answered it with a smile.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kay this is Iroh." The elderly man's voice boomed in over the elevator's speakers.

"Oh hey Iroh. How are you doing?"

"Ha me I'm doing great! You on the other hand, aren't."

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Well I'm up at your guys' elevator's winch controls and well, there shot!"

"What? What does that mean? Can you explain that?" Aang started. But Kay quickly shut him up with an abrupt;

"SHHHHHHH." She demanded.

Aang instantly bit his lip and quieted. He seemed to be almost afraid of the woman in front of him. But that intimidation seemed to calm him instead of frighten him. So instead of worrying, he listened to the conversation.

"Well Iroh what's that mean exactly?" She asked.

"In layman's terms honey? That means you two get a free day off work. And here's the best part, cause you're in the building you get paid! Just for being here, you get paid isn't that great?"

"Crap. So you mean we are stuck in here all day aren't we?" She asked

"Yep. I suggest you two get to know each other cause this is easily a ten hour job. Oh and don't worry about the higher up's kiddo. I told them your situation and they understand so don't fret ok?"

"Oh thank God." Aang sighed a breath of relief.

"Okay thank you Iroh, take your time and do it right okay? The last thing I want to do today is plummet sixteen floors to my death." Kay said

"HA-HA-HA sixteen? Deary I think you're forgetting about the three basement floors and the underground shipping dock that's twenty floors in total!" Iroh said with a deep laugh

"Oh thank you Iroh for that spirit booster, just what I need when I'm stuck in an elevator with a claustrophobic!" Kay said rhetorically

"HA a claustrophobic HA that's better than I thought! HA-HA." Iroh laughed.

"Um I can hear you, both of you, and neither one is very reassuring." Aang commented.

Kay hung up the phone and the deep laugh over the speakers came to an abrupt halt. Aang was in bad spirits. At first when it stopped, then Kay cheered him up. He got distressed when he heard they were stuck in there but Iroh calmed him with the statement about the higher ups. Then everything was dashed away when Kay mentioned the fall, and when Iroh corrected her that just made it worse. He was going to die today, his first day as a secretary and he was going to be killed, by a faulty elevator and a sadistic old man. Worst first day ever. Then Kay turned and said:

"Well what now?"

"Well we could take the codger's advice and get to know each other. I mean it is ten hours what else can we do?" Aang said.

"That 'codger' is like family to me, but you're both right. Unless you got a deck of cards or something?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend it's just he doesn't seem that…..um right in the head. And sorry no deck of cards." Aang said as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms effectively covering the rectangular shape he had in his breast pocket.

"Ha I suppose he isn't right in the head. He purposely corrected me when I mentioned something bad Hahaha." She laughed. "Well who should start first?"

"Well I was taught to let ladies go first under any circumstances. So if you don't mind?"

"And who says chivalry is dead. That's very sweet of you Aang thank you. But where should I start?"

"Why don't you start with something about yourself?"

"No kidding why didn't I think of that?" She said rhetorically

"You know what I mean try something like a hobby or one of your past times those are great starting points." He said.

"Well I've always liked…."

Aang didn't like not paying attention to someone talking but he was finding it hard to not admire the woman in front of him. He was stricken dumb by her beauty. Because when good looking girls talk to him they realize he's a nerd and dismiss him. So this was the perfect time to admire her! He started at the top and worked his way down.

She was tall, almost as tall as him and that was pretty impressive because he was 6'4". Her hair was milk chocolate in color and was pulled back into a braid. She also had these cute little loopy things coming down next to her face and connecting back to her braid. He looked inward at her face, and the first thing to strike him was her eyes! They were a bright sapphire color that was further complimented by her dark complexion. See she was much darker than he was. Aang thought that must be her natural skin tone because it was almost too dark for a tan. Going down from there she wore a choker necklace with a blue emblem on it and a simple navy blue suit/skirt combo. Even though it was business attire she had a very shapely figure which was increased by the rise her heels gave her backside. And Aang found it increasingly hard to not stare. It was at this point she noticed how entranced he was staring at her butt.

"HEY" She snapped. "PAY ATTENTION!"

"Oh I'm sorry what?"

"Well I knew it. You're just like the others aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You're like all the other men. All you care about is my body and what you'd like to do to it!" She jabbed.

"No, that's not it! I was just admiring you." Aang defended.

"Uh-huh, sure that's what they all say, but in reality you are just thinking of things you want to do to me!"

"No really I'm being serious. I am solely admiring you!"

"And why should I believe you?" She asked, curious to hear his excuse.

"Well to be honest…it's not _every day_ I get to see someone as beautiful as you!"

"Yeah I've heard this one before, just get to why I should believe that you don't see beautiful women all the time."

"Well let me explain. I've had dates, plenty of them; I won't lie to you about that. But they _always_ fall short when we get to personal things during dinner."

"Oh yeah and why's that?" She asked, more interested in where this was going.

"Well….. I tend to 'Nerd Out'. And that is when they brush me aside and call me childish, just because I like different things than other people my age." He shied away, and looked at his feet feeling like the child they portrayed him as. "So when I find a woman as beautiful as you, standing in front of me, treating me like a peer, I find it hard to _not_ admire you."

There was silence for a while. Then Aang looked up from his feet. He was expecting her to be stifling laughs, but instead she was looking at him with compassion and understanding in her eyes.

"Okay. I guess I can let your '_examination_' of me slide this one time, but just this once okay. If I see you looking at me like that again I'll hang you with your own tie okay?"

She looked him in the eyes when she said that. And when she finished his eyes lit up like spotlights.

"Really? Thank you sooooo much Kay. So, before you caught me _admiring_ you, where were you at?"

"Oh no shiny, no dancing around the subject. I started and you didn't listen so now it's your turn to start!"

"Shiny?" Aang said, rubbing his bald head. "Fair enough. But where would you like me to start?" Aang dared to ask.

"Well…. Why don't you start with one of these things you like to do that makes you seem so childish?"

Aang sighed deeply. "Well ok. One of my longest running hobbies is…Magic the Gathering."

He looked down in defeat. There was a long silence. Then he looked up, and saw admiration in her eyes. This ultimately confused him but he just stood there waiting for her response.

"Wow." She said. "I've never had a guy your age admit to a girl he plays Magic. Congratulations on your part."

"Well that's usually not the terrible part that sends them running. It's the fact that I'm the current inter-continental champion for four years running. And that I've won the world championship twice!"

"No way I, don't believe you!"

Aang sighed and reached into his breast pocket. He pulled out what seemed to be a small rectangular box. He looked at it and sighed again, then, he handed it to her. She looked at the small box he handed her. And the shock of it came all at once.

"Oh. My. God. You're serious." She said.

This felt like a slap in the face. But he was actually used to this reaction, because many of his dates ended with that very same sentence. And now it appeared to have ended any and all respect she once may or may not have had had. That is until she said;

"Wait you're the inter-continental champ?" Kay asked

"Yeah I am. But why do you sound impressed?" Aang asked.

"Well this might sound unbelievable but my older brother started playing Magic a couple of years ago. And if you are who you say you are then he has been worshipping the ground you walk on for the past few months." Kay said as she stared at the deck of cards in her hand. She handed the deck back to Aang and saw the life come back into his eyes.

"Really your brother is a fan? Of mine? Wow that's kinda cool."

"Yeah it's been Mr. White this and Mr. White that. To be honest it was getting really old. But now that I think about it why do they call you Mr. White?"

"Well it's because I didn't want to use my real name in tournaments and I run a white deck so the name kinda stuck with me."

Kay laughed at this and Aang felt happy. For once in his life he told a girl how nerdy he really was and she didn't head for the hills. In-fact this strikingly beautiful woman showed interest for his hobby, that was just completely unheard of. This could possibly be the best day of his life!

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI (just a popular way to break I guess.)

While in the elevator they talked, a lot. They talked about everything you could think about. It _was_ six hours in a metal box. But Kay found it weird, she found herself telling this stranger things she would never tell anyone, not even her girlfriends. Aang on the other hand just let her talk. He barely told her anything. She just babbled on and he listened, of course he put in his opinion when it was needed but that was as far as it went, in _six _hours. But he found this oddly enough, comforting! Because of his lack of girl communication he found her life absolutely fascinating! And he thought maybe she just wanted a guy friend to talk to, one who wouldn't ignore her the _whole_ time and ogle her. She was just getting to the time when she spent two months in the arctic, when the elevator jerked and then continued its ascension. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Kay answered.

"Hey darling" Iroh's deep voice boomed over the elevators speakers. "Thought I'd let you know you still have to work a little today!"

"That's crap Iroh; you said we would have the whole day off and then some what the hell happened?"

"Ha well it turns out that one of the maintenance guys knew that the winch was about to go so he ordered a replacement. So sorry to say, but having that winch in storage shaved four hours off our time!"

"Damnit I really liked not having to work." Kay said.

"Yeah well we can't always get what we want now can we Ha-ha-ha."

Then Kay hung up the receiver and Iroh's voice stopped in mid laugh. Kay turned to face Aang and said;

"Well this was fun for me how about you?"

"It wasn't the worst six hours I've spent with a girl! Hell it was the only six hours I spent with a girl!"

Both Aang and Kay laughed at this. And then they both noticed something. During their confinement they got a little too relaxed and their attire had become disheveled. They looked like the walking dead. Without a second thought they started fixing each other up so they would look presentable. After all, the boss was on the top floor and they couldn't look like they came off the street right?

Aang looked at Kay and said: "How do I look? Tie straight?"

Kay giggled and fixed his tie for him. "Looking good how about me?"

"Well you still look amazing!" Aang complimented.

"I see you're not only good looking but you're a sweet talker too? It's a wonder you're still on the market."

Aang blushed at this remark.

He looked at Kay and said: "Kay listen I know you want to tell your brother that Mr. White is working with you but I really don't need any fans right now ok?"

"But why not? He would just love to meet you in person!" She said.

"Well that's all well and good but I just want to work ok? Maybe after I get used to working here you could introduce us, but just not now ok?" He pleaded.

"Yeah okay I guess I can do that, just so long as you don't mind if I tell you a secret?"

"Sure, what secret?" He asked with anticipation in his voice.

"She leaned in close and whispered: "_I'm __your__ boss!"_

"What? You're my,my,my….BOSS?"

Kay giggled "Yeah so?"

Just then the elevator dinged and came to a halt. The doors opened up and Kay stepped forward, and out she walked into the plethora of busy people at desks. She left him there in the elevator dumbstruck, until she turned around and said:

"I suggest you get your ass out here and start work, you're six hours behind as it is and it is your first day."

"But I, we were, elevator, and talking!" Aang stuttered

Kay turned and winked at him, and he seemed to relax but then she was on him again.

"I'm not kidding get to work or you're fired!"

Aang rushed out of the elevator and walked up right beside her. "Um Kay…."

"That's Miss. South to you okay?"

"Yes ma'am. But where do I work at?

"Here Mr. White, right next to my office"

Aang sat down and began working. He couldn't believe that he spent six hours in a little metal box with his boss and she didn't let on one bit that she was in charge. Wow what a personality change. He thought then he realized that working here was going to be the most interesting job he'd had so far!

**Well there you have it! Let me know what you think and be honest. There is nothing more I hate in Fanfiction than kiss asses. No comment will be deleted ok? Just remember this is my first fic and as always…..**

**Remember: "You magnificent bastard, I read YOUR BOOK!" –Gen. George Patton **


	2. Drinks

**I don't own anything Avatar!**

**Chapter 2 'Drinks'**

Kay finished signing papers for a new medication that South Pharmaceuticals was developing. It would be a 'wonder drug', which would revolutionize physical therapy. Not to mention how it would benefit those in poor health. She sighed deeply; of course this was if they could get the FDA to sign the human testing papers. But she would have over four years to worry about that.

Right now she was letting her mind wander. She was going to be bored tonight; her girlfriends were all out of town tonight. Toph was going out of town for a martial arts tournament, Yue was taking her night time pilot test and then turning around and doing a solo night fly so she was gone for a few days and Suki was taking her final exam with her FTO. So for one week, girls' night out would be a lost cause.

She looked around her office just to avoiding looking at the papers in front of her, until she looked out her landscape window. There she saw her secretary Aang diligently at work answering phones, writing in appointments and typing up memos. You know secretary stuff. And while looking at him she realized they really hadn't said much since their time in the elevator, over a week ago, just boss-employee things. Then she got an idea in her head.

Kay stood up from her desk and walked out of her office right over to Aang's desk. She took notice to his unusually clean desk. Her last three secretaries were so overworked after one week they couldn't handle the memos let alone their desks, so this was an impressive feat. Then it hit her and she smiled, she finally found a person who could handle her work load! She walked right up to his desk with the smile still on her face.

Aang just hung up the receiver of the telephone when he smelled his boss' intoxicating perfume and ultimately her shadow looming over his desk. So he spun his chair around and looked up at her with a smile on his face.

"Hello Miss. South, what can I do for you?" Aang said with strained perfection obviously avoiding inappropriate slang. This bothered Kay a little because he had been doing it all last week. She sat on the edge of his desk and said;

"Well Mr. White, I was wondering, if you're not busy tonight, would you be interested in going out for drinks with me?" Kay asked.

This simple request confused poor Aang and Kay could tell. What she couldn't tell was how scared her proposal made him, this was his boss, remember.

"Well, um, I would have to check but ah, I'm not sure." Aang struggled to say

"Well Aang," She whispered. "If you decide you want to go out for drinks let me know before the day is over okay?"

"Okay Miss. South let me check my schedule and I'll give you my answer before the end of the work day." He strained again.

There it was again that strange and forced way of speaking. It was really bugging her now. But she let it go. She sighed and stood up from his desk and walked away, to no real destination, she just wanted to avoid paperwork for the next hour or so.

Aang sat in his chair confused. Why would Kay want to go out for drinks? Sure he thought they hit it off when they were in the elevator but that was before he knew she was his boss. Now she just made him nervous. Unlike his other bosses he didn't think he could get along with her as well as the others. She was in charge of so much more compared to the others, and if he screwed up that was it, game over! But he couldn't say no could he? For once in a long time a girl was pretty much _asking_ _him_ out. Ugh this was hurting his head, boss or friend, boss or friend. Why were women so complicated and unstable?

"CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Duke yelled. (The Duke I just dropped the The.)

"Ahhhhh" Aang responded. "What the hell is wrong with you Duke?" Aang asked angrily.

"Me? What's wrong with you? You're the one who's zoned out after South talked to them. So you fired?" Duke asked.

"What? Fired how did you come to that conclusion so quick?"

"Well you sat there all blank faced like you were thinking of how you were going to pay the bills with no job!"

"No I'm not fired, she just asked me to file some shipping forms and to go down to shipping and personally make sure our orders went out on time." Aang lied

"Yeah sure she did." Duke teased. "C'mon man you can trust me!"

"Just shipping forms and statements, nothing serious." Aang defended

"Then why were you all zoned out huh? Explain that big man."

"Well maybe that's because I was thinking of untraceable ways to torture _unpaid_ interns who butt into my business!"

"Ok man I get it shipping stuff whatever! So we still on for game night Wednesday? Last week was just plain awesome!" Duke asked.

"Yep, Wednesday just remember the rule."

"Yeah, yeah I know, don't tell anyone about who attends. Don't worry man you're the only friend I have here, who isn't an intern, I won't betray your trust ok?"

"Alright cool. So what are you bringing?"

"Well I really haven't decided yet. After last week I'm not sure about my strategy anymore."

"See told you they were good. Those guys have more than one time made me rethink everything I know about the game!"

"I just can't wait! I got some ideas floating around I just need to throw them all together."

"Alright well unlike you, I have work to do so I'm off." Aang said

"Riiight shipping things and such." Duke teased

Aang shot an angry look at him before picking up his clipboard and walking over to the elevator. He sighed as he hit the call button. The doors opened almost immediately and Aang groaned. He hated this damn thing.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Kay shut the door to her office and closed the blinds of her landscape window. It was a few hours before days end and she was tapped out **now**! She slugged over to her desk and plopped into her big boss' chair exhausted. She proceeded to kick off her heels and put her feet on her desk. Everyone was powering down and she was right there with them, all she wanted was to go home and take a bath. As she dreamed of the warm water flowing into the tub of bubbles she said out loud;

"This is true nirvana."

"Well I've never heard anyone say that before with such a satisfied look on their face." Aang said.

"Ahhhh" Kay screamed as her dream was shot to pieces. She kicked off her desk in her surprise and started losing balance. She flailed her arms in a failed attempt to steady herself but the whole chair tipped backwards and landed with a loud THUMP.

"Ow, what the hell is wrong with you?" She asked trying to see who it was. The door was closed and she heard stifled laughter as Aang appeared around the side of her desk and tried to help her up.

"Sorry Miss. South I couldn't resist." Aang apologized behind a smirk helping his employer to her feet. It was then Aang noticed how much shorter she was without her heels.

"It's ok Aang, it was my fault I shouldn't be relaxing yet. So what brings you into my office now? More forms, reports, or wait I know it's another meeting isn't it?"

"Um no not exactly. I came in to give you my answer to your earlier request." He said

Kay noticed the forced speech again and this time she spoke up.

"Aang we're in my office okay? You don't have to be mister perfect speech in here okay? Just say what you need to say." Kay said agitated.

"Ok sorry. I just wanted to say that, I'd love to go out for drinks tonight!"

"Really? That's great!"

"Yeah I just need to know when you would like to leave."

"Um okay, how about 5:30?"

"That's going to be a little hard for you isn't it?" He asked.

"What why?"

"Your after work meeting with the FDA. Remember you had me move it back from last week!"

"Oh crap that's right, so how about after that?"

"Sure but I might have to ride with you if that's ok? I don't know the area very well yet!"

"Yeah no problem!"

"Great well I have a few more things to attend to now so I'll see you after your meeting ok?"

"Yeah after my meeting."

Aang left the office and shut the door behind him.

"Sweet!" Kay said out loud. Tonight wasn't going to be boring after all. All she had to do was get through one more meeting and she could finally relax! Then her desk phone rang. That was a problem because only a few people had her office number and they were under _**orders**_ not to call unless it was an emergency. She picked up the receiver;

"Hello?"

"Hey sis this is your lovable brother Sokka!" Her brother announced

"Sokka this better be important or I will kill you!" She threatened

"Well excuse me. I just wanted to call and tell you I _borrowed_ your car for a little while. So you might need to call one of your girlfriends for a ride."

"Oh okay." She said not yet registering what he said. Then it hit her! "YOU STOLE MY CAR?" She yelled.

"Ow not stole just _borrowed_ like I said. Besides what the big deal I do this all the time. In-fact a nice girl should be delivering your stuff to you now."

He was right, a girl from the garage rapped at the door to deliver her duffel bag.

"Um Miss. South your brother asked me to bring this stuff to you." The girl said.

"Thank you darling." Kay said with politeness and a smile. The girl smiled back and left.

"I swear to god I'm going to kill you with my bare hands." She told her brother with venom in her voice.

"Why is this, such a problem? Usually when I call to tell you this, you sigh and then thank me for calling ahead then you hang up and call Suki for a ride!"

"Normally I would do that but in-case you forgot dummy they left town for the next few days so I'm stuck at work without a ride home. Dick!"

"Wait all three are gone? Well sorry but I can't bring your car back." Sokka tried to apologize.

"Well why not?" Kay yelled

"Because I took your car at 9 o' clock this morning! And I'm over four hours away now!"

Kay tried to restrain the pure hatred flowing out of her but failed. Instead of yelling at her brother she hung up on him. Immediately picked up her phone and dialed On-star.

"Hello this is Dave with On-star, how may I help you?" The nice man asked.

"Hello Dave, my name is Katara South. I was wondering if you could help me with a little problem." She said very politely

"But of course how can I be of assistance?"

"Well it's the damndest thing, I went down to my car for my duffel bag and my car was gone! I was wondering if you could give the police my information and shut my car down for me?" She asked with a vicious smile on her face.

"Have you informed the police of this yet Katara?" Dave asked.

"Well no I haven't. I've just been so busy this afternoon I barely had enough time to call you let alone fill out police reports." She lied.

"Well let me inform the police of your current predicament Katara, and I'll let you know when we locate your car." Dave said.

"Really? Oh thank you so much Dave."

"No problem, I just need your social security number and contact information."

Kay gladly told him everything he asked for. Let's see Sokka try this crap after a night in jail! She hung up the phone with a smile on her face and leaned back in her chair. Well I wonder if Aang has a car.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

The elevator doors opened and Kay walked out with a spring in her step. Work was over! Meeting Monday was done, and Sokka was spending the night in jail all that was left was to change and find Aang. She looked around the floor and didn't see him! Where could he be?

"Boo!" He whispered in her ear.

"Ahh" She screamed. She spun around, and hit him in the face with an open palm strike. Aang reeled back with blood flying out of his nose. Then Kay realized who she hit and immediately started apologizing.

"Oh my god Aang I'm so sorry! You really shouldn't sneak up on me!" She giggled.

"OWW, you think?" he said holding his nose

"Sorry I'm so sorry! Here this should help." She reached into her suit jacket and pulled out a handkerchief. She held it up to his nose catching as much blood as she could, giggling as she did. Aang just looked at her admiring her. Granted she just broke his nose but she had a charm about her that he could forgive.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked

"Yeah I'll be fine. A lot less attractive people have broken my nose before, so having you do it is pretty awesome!" He took the hanky from her and tilted his head back to stop the bleeding.

Then Kay took notice to his outfit. He was in different clothes than this morning. He wore a tight white tank top that showed off his surprisingly well built torso. For someone who claims to be a nerd he is very well toned. She moved down from his blood stained shirt to his pants. He wore blue jeans that seemed to fit perfectly and match the rest of his toned body. She would have gone into more mental detail but he noticed her and asked;

"So I went down to my car to change and I noticed your car was missing! Any particular reason why?"

"Um well my asshole brother stole my car. So if you don't mind could we take your car?"

"Stole your car? Why?" He asked.

"Who knows, but he can spend a night in jail! I called the cops on him!" She said.

"Wow total hard ass here"

She giggled at that "Well do you mind if we take your car?"

"No we can take my car, you just have to tell me where to go ok?"

"Great just let me get changed!" She said before running to her office.

Aang just stood there waiting while she changed. He held her hanky in his hand and noticed blood was still coming out. So he walked over to a desk and grabbed a pencil. He stuck the eraser end up his nose and forced his nose back into place with a loud crack. The blood poured a little more but he stopped it with the hanky. He cleared his airways and everything would be back to normal as long as he minded his nose. Kay came out of her office and his jaw dropped! If he thought she was gorgeous in business attire then there were few words he could think of to describe what he saw now.

Her hair was no longer pulled back into a braid, now it was hanging loosely behind her. She wore a tight black tee shirt that showed her figure perfectly. And the best part, it had AC/DC Back in Black etched in silver on it. She also wore a pair of _very_ tight jeans that once again showed how shapely she really was. And to finish it off she wore black Nikes.

"Wow you look really great." Aang said stunned.

"Well thank you Aang. Shall we?" She said slinging her duffel bag over her shoulder.

They got on the elevator and started the descent towards the parking garage. They didn't speak the whole way down. But they did start laughing at the ironic situation they were in. They met in the elevator nervous out of their skulls, well Aang's skull. And now they were leaving together nervous out of their skulls. The laughter quickly subsided when the elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal the parking garage. Aang led the way to his car and Kay followed.

She looked around and she didn't know where he was going. The only car down here was a classic car. Surely that couldn't be his could it? But he walked right up to it and popped the trunk. Her jaw dropped when she saw that the car really was his. Aang looked at her and said;

"Well, are you coming?" As he reached in the trunk to get out another shirt.

"Uh yeah. Is this seriously your car?" She asked in disbelief.

"Hehehe." He laughed. "Yeah I get that a lot! Yes this is my car. You like it?" Aang asked as he pulled a t-shirt from his bag and slipped it on

"I. Love it. I've always loved classic cars." She said. "What is it?" She asked as she walked up to it.

"It's a 1969 Chevy Camaro SS! Um Kay you're drooling." Aang laughed as he saw the look on her face.

"Sorry it's just, I never see something this nice outside of car shows"

"Yeah I get that a lot too! Well, what are you waiting for? Throw your duffel bag in and let's get going." Aang said as he climbed into his car.

Kay slowly put her duffel bag in the trunk and shut it. She walked around his car just admiring it. The car was glossed black, with twin white racing stripes running up the hood back to the trunk. She looked at the sharp lines, the beautiful glossed paint, everything about this car screamed 'Look at me'! And that's exactly what she did she looked, and for a second, she thought she might actually be drooling because she sub-consciously wiped her chin.

"Hey are we going or not?" He asked slightly annoyed. Sure people ogled his car but c'mon, this was ridiculous.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." She walked over to the passenger side door and got in. "Oh wow! The interior is beautiful."

"Thanks took forever to find upholstery that matched the outside."

Aang turned the keys in the ignition and the engine came to life with a thunderous roar. Aang put his car in reverse and backed out of the parking spot. Kay just hoped that Aang didn't notice her suppressed scream when he turned over the ignition.

"Well where to _boss_?" He teased.

"Well how about _The Iceberg_? It's one of the best sit down bars in town."

"Sounds great but once again you have to lead I don't know where to go!" He mentioned.

"I know, just drive." She said.

So he eased his way out of the garage, heading right for the main road. Kay just sat back enjoying everything about Aang's car. She looked like a kid in a candy store and Aang had to smile at the look of amazement his boss had. It was scary how fascinated she was with his car but instead of asking now, it would be a good conversation starter.

She told Aang when to turn and she showed him some side roads that would let them avoid traffic. In less than fifteen minutes they arrived at the bar and were on their way in.

"Wow I can't believe how smooth it rides!" Kay complimented.

"Thanks."

They sat down at the bar. And the bartender walked up and said;

"Hey Kay what's up? No girls' night out tonight?" The bartender asked.

"Hey Zuko! No not tonight. They all had other things to do tonight!"

"So you out all by yourself? I'm sure you got a hot date coming in right?" Zuko asked with a vicious smile.

"Um no. Not coming in try already here!" She laughed.

"Really where?" Zuko asked.

"Right here!" Aang spoke up, waving his hand to reveal himself.

"Wow really? You're on a date with Kay? And what kind of blackmail do you have on her?" Zuko teased.

"Shut up!" Kay exclaimed as she hit Zuko in the shoulder. "It's not a date just _drinks_!"

"Well ok then." Zuko said as he rubbed his arm. "What can I get you two?"

"I'll have a hard raspberry iced tea please." Kay said.

"And for you Mr. Go-lucky?"

"Just water for right now." Aang said.

"Wow real interesting guy you got Kay. Water and a Halo t-shirt! Are you sure he isn't blackmailing you?" Zuko asked in a condescending tone.

"Just get us our drinks Zuko." Kay said sternly.

Zuko had the hard tea and the 'water' ready in ten seconds. Instead of putting up with him all night Kay suggested they sit at a booth. So they took their drinks away from the bar and Zuko just smiled. The reason, Zuko liked watching Kay walk away, but his vision was obstructed by the guy she came in with. And just as soon as his smile and _lovely _view came in, it was gone, putting an immediate scowl on the bartender's face. He had known the guy for twenty seconds and he already hated him. Aang smiled at his small victory and followed Kay to a booth at the other end of the bar.

"God why does he have to be a jerk every time I come in with anyone but Sokka and Suki?" Kay asked as she slid into the booth.

"Well whatever the reason he needs to take a chill pill." Aang said as he seated himself across from her. There was a slight pause before Kay said;

"So Aang let's forget about Zuko and talk about you!" Kay said with a mischievous smile.

Aang nearly choked on the water he was drinking when she asked him that.

"Huh huh excuse me. What did you say?"

"Well in the elevator I told you so much about myself; I'd just like to know more about you!"

"Well ok what do you want to know?" He asked nervously.

"Tell me about what you did before you started at South Pharmaceuticals."

"Ok well my job experiences started when I was thirteen. It was simple work; ya know stuff a thirteen year old could do without much trouble. Things like mowing the lawn, trimming hedges, simple landscaping." He took a drink of his water then continued. "And when I wasn't working during the day I was helping my father with his dojo in the evening."

"Wait your dad has a dojo?" Kay asked immediately intrigued.

"Well yeah, he _had_ a dojo. But he closed it down when I moved away." Aang laughed. "He said he shut it down because it was no fun without me!"

"Sounds like your dad is a really nice person."

"Yeah the best I ever knew." He said.

"So why did you move away?" Kay asked.

"Why? Well I guess I just wanted a change of pace. So on my fifteenth birthday I moved out and got a job at a trailer factory."

"Wait fifteen? Didn't you finish school?" Kay interrupted.

"Yes I finished school. I lived on the school grounds and worked at night so that wasn't a problem, but transportation was. But before I left the house my dad gave me a present!"

"What was the present?"

"Well you rode in it tonight."

"Your dad _gave_ you a 1969 Chevy Camaro SS for your birthday?"

"Hehehe well back then it was a POS that could barely get out of its own way!" He laughed. "What I did was rip out the engine and completely re-build it. Then I tore it apart and fixed the body in my free time which was scarce. And finally I saved up enough money to get it painted before my sixteenth birthday!"

"Wow you were one busy beaver weren't you?" Kay asked, sipping on her iced tea.

"Yeah but you haven't even heard the best part yet. After I finished fixing up my car, my boss at the trailer factory comes up to me and asks me if I want a _real_ job making big money. I told him I'd love to but I need to finish school. And he offers a once in a life time opportunity! If I work for him for a full year he will pay for me to be cyber schooled! So I took him up on his offer and started making _a lot_ of money. So much so it was a problem. So I picked up a new hobby or two!"

"Magic right?"

"Yeah, Magic for starters."

"So what about your cyber-school?" Kay asked

"I finished it in under a year! Because I was able to move at my own pace I flew past everyone else in my grade and was able to graduate two years early!"

"huh huh What?" Kay choked on her beverage this time. "Under a year that's crazy!"

"Well I am a super nerd remember. High school was no real challenge. No instead of going to school those extra years I thanked my boss for what he did and moved out of town to work at a lumber mill."

"I'm confused how old are you?" Kay asked completely backwards.

"All right fifteen when I moved out and got my car, sixteen when it was painted and I started cyber-school and seventeen when I finished cyber-school and moved away again." Aang clarified.

"Ok. Wow you have had an eventful life!"

"I guess I have. Uh do you need a refill?" He asked noticing her glass was empty.

"Oh if you don't mind please?" She asked ever so politely.

Aang grabbed her glass and his and walked up to the bar for a refill. Zuko was there and he did not seem happy to see Aang. Aang set the glasses on the bar and was about to say something but was unable to start conversation with the bartender. This was all due to the fact that Zuko had their drinks ready for replacement and then disappeared. Aang shrugged it off and went back to his seat.

Aang and Kay talked more about their lives. Aang talked more about his jobs he had up until he started at South. Kay just listened, amazed at how open he was. He talked about his time at the lumber mill and the hobbies he picked up. She found it cute how childish he really was even though he had such serious jobs. Yet for some reason she found his stories were starting to blend together, details were getting fuzzy and she was having trouble focusing on him. Then it hit her, she had downed four hard raspberry iced teas no wait five.

"Um Aang what time is it?" Kay asked with a slight slur to her speech.

Aang looked at his watch. "About quarter after nine why?" He asked.

"I feel really dizzy and I'm not sure I can tell you how to get back to my house." Again more slurred speech.

"Right I'll pay for the drinks and get you home." Aang stood and went to the bar to pay the tab. Zuko was smiling this time when Aang got to the bar.

"So Mr. Interesting what are you going to do with your drunken boss? Take her back to your place and well you be creative." Zuko said with a vicious smile.

"What? No you asshole. I'm going to drop her off at her place and go home! God what is wrong with you?" Aang scolded Zuko.

"Really? Are you gay?" Zuko asked confused.

"Yeah really and NO I'M NOT GAY." Aang yelled. He slapped down a twenty and walked away. Unfortunately Kay was not faring as well as he was, apparently the hard iced teas are harder than normal. He managed to coax her out of the booth and get her to his car without incident. He buckled her in and keyed the ignition. This sent her screaming.

"EEEEEEEE I **LOVE**__that sound." She squealed.

Aang just laughed. She managed to tell the truth in the elevator. She cannot hold her liquor! Aang got out to a red light and looked over at Kay. She was out!

"Oh Damnit now what do I do?" He asked himself.

He was in quite the predicament. She was out cold and he had no idea where she lived. The only thing he could do was, take her back to his place and let her sleep it off. This could be bad for him but then again he couldn't just leave her. So he made a decision that could end his career, he took his drunk boss back to his place. The drive was thirty minutes back to his apartment and then he had to carry her up three flights of stairs. He looked at her and back at the stairwell before deciding to carry her up bridal style. He unstrapped her from his car and got her into position she reflexively wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled her head into his chest. Aang tried really hard not to blush, but the smell of her perfume and the way she looked in his arms he just couldn't help it. He got to his apartment and realized his door was locked so he asked his neighbor to open the door for him.

"Sure, no problem Aang my friend. You seem to have your hands pretty full at the moment." His neighbor said with a wink!

"It's not what you think, oh never mind!" Aang tried defending.

He eased her into his humble abode and moved her back to his bedroom. He had to play the host right? So he laid her in his bed and removed her shoes before tucking her in like a child. He looked at her in his bed and he just found her more adorable. Aang walked out of his bedroom and grabbed a spare blanket from his linen closet. He removed his shirt and put on pajama pants before settling down in his couch. He contemplated watching T.V. but decided he would have an eventful enough morning without the sleep loss. So Aang laid his head back and slipped off into a deep sleep.

**Well there you have it people. That's chapter two! And right now I would like to ask you a few things.**

**Should I add to their conversations? Or just summarize?**

**If I do what/who would you recommend they be about**

**And no matter what the responses I will continue writing this story so that much is certain. Also this is rated M for future chapters. I'm just building up the actual relationship first, so that's why it reads like a T rating. And lastly let me apologize for the last paragraph, I finished this up at 5AM at work, tired out of my wits. So let me know what you think and as always…..**

**Remember: "No poor bastard ever won a war dying for his country. No he won a war by making some other poor bastard die for their country." Gen George Patton. **


	3. The Next DayGame Night

**Thanks guys for all the ideas for conversations. ENJOY!**

**Avatar is not owned by me in any way, shape, or form.**

**Chapter 3 'The Next Day/Game Night'**

Kay awoke to the delicious smell of bacon. Her eyes were closed as she stretched, then it hit her. How can she be smelling bacon if she lives by herself? Kay shot up-right in Aang's bed worried about who could be in her house. But as she looked around the bedroom she didn't recognize anything. She looked around and came to a simple conclusion: Aang took me back to his place because I was drunk. She looked around and noticed things were really bright in this room, but when she stood up it hit her as she stumbled. The room wasn't overly bright, she was suffering from a hangover. Everything was bright and she was disoriented, with a pounding headache, classic hangover. She sat back down on the edge of the bed and tried to get her bearings. She looked up, through squinted eyes to see where she was. As she looked around she noticed a full bookshelf, some posters, and a computer desk. She came to the conclusion that this was his bedroom. The one question that worried her was; if this is Aang's bed and I slept where did Aang sleep? This was a very pressing question that _needed_ to be answered. She stood up and stumbled to the door, when she opened the door the smell of breakfast was empowering. She walked out of his room and saw the blanket on the couch and felt, sad. She put Aang out of his bed. So she continued to the kitchen and was blinded by the immense light coming from it.

"Oh finally awake huh?" Aang said.

"Yeah I guess." Kay said through squinted eyes. "Wait finally? What time is it?"

"Six thirty. Hope you like scrambled eggs and bacon." Aang said.

"Yeah that sounds great. But you didn't have to make breakfast."

"Well I thought it would help get you out of bed and get you through your hangover." Aang said with a smile.

"How sweet. Thanks. Just one question. Did you sleep on the couch, because if you did I'm sorry for putting you out of your bed."

"Don't worry it about it, just worry about things like getting sober before work."

Aang finished making breakfast and sat down to eat with her. Kay looked happy but was obviously confused so Aang spoke up.

"Kay is something bothering you." Aang asked with a mouthful of eggs.

"Well it just I drink at that place all the time but I don't remember getting that tipsy after five drinks! I was just wondering if Zuko didn't spike my drinks."

"Well maybe he just added more alcohol than usual. You know like a seventy, thirty solution instead of the usual third."

"Maybe. Oh well what's done is done right?"

When they finished breakfast Kay offered to clean the dishes. Aang tried to object but was in a losing argument, so he conceded and decided to get a shower. As Aang went to the shower, Kay started the dishes. She was in a really chipper mood and was almost completely over her hangover. This was going to be a good day, she hoped. As she finished the dishes she heard the shower stop. Just as she got out of the kitchen she noticed Aang enter the living room, in just a towel. Aang had no idea Kay was staring at him but she was. For once in her life Kay couldn't _stop_ staring. Aang looked amazing, not only was he lean but he was built like a tank. If not for the fact that she started drooling she would have kept staring at him. She slowly walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a drink of water and said;

"Oh yes this is going to be a _great_ day."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Aang came out of his room dressed for work and he looked at Kay.

"Well ready for work?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yeah but could you drop me off at the police station, I suppose I should get my brother out of jail before he gets sexually molested by some random biker." Kay laughed. "Just let me get suited up then we can leave."

"Ok that's no problem."

Kay got herself dressed in yesterday's suit and applied extra deodorant. They headed out for the police station and her brother Sokka. But on the way Aang spoke up.

"Kay I know I'll be meeting your brother but remember don't spill the beans yet ok?" Aang asked.

"I got it Mr. White. No need to worry okay?" Kay said reassuringly.

Aang waited in the car while Kay went in and got her brother. Aang was bemused to hear intense laughter coming from inside the police station as they exited. He figured this was due to the fact that Sokka was her brother and she let him sit in jail for the night. As they approached his car Sokka's expression was as shocked as Kay's was. He got in the car and introduced himself.

"Hey man my name's Sokka." Sokka said outstretching his hand.

Aang took it and said. "Pleasure, I'm Aang nice to meet a wanted man!"

"Yeah my sister's idea of humor, hilarious isn't it? Well where to next?"

"The impound lot if Aang doesn't mind. _You_ dear brother still have to pay for impounding my car!"

"Really? Oh man!" Sokka protested.

Aang just smiled as he left the police parking lot and headed for the impound lot three blocks down. When they got there Kay and Sokka got out. Kay leaned back in his car and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for taking care of me last night. I really appreciate it." Kay said.

"No problem glad I could help." Said Aang, with a slight blush to his face.

"Now get out of here before you're late to work. Its eight thirty now so get going. We'll be fine and thanks for the ride." Kay said as she shut the passenger side door.

"Ok see you at work!" Aang said as he sped off.

"Who was that guy?" Sokka asked.

"None of your business, now let's go see how much you owe me shall we?" Kay said with a sly smile.

"Ugh this is going to make Suki very mad. Let me see how much money I have." Sokka groaned.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

Kay got to work at nine thirty. Aang filled her in on what she missed and she got right down to business. Aang was impressed to see how fast she got into work mode, for being an hour late. Aang was busy at work filing the paperwork for the 'Wonder Drug' as people were calling it, when a very pretty girl came in. She had her hair in a bun and had a walk about her that demanded respect. She saw Kay's office door was closed, and clearly knew that when closed, she was in conference. So the mystery girl decided to sit on Aang's desk. On normal circumstances he would have been nervous that she was sitting so close to him but he ignored her, he had to. The paper work he was filing could make or break the company and if he lost it, Game Over! Even though this was important she was making herself well known to him, and he finally said;

"Can I help you?" Aang asked with obvious agitation in his voice.

"Hmm I'm not sure, are you doing something important?" She asked innocently.

"Well not be rude, but I'm trying to and you are making it very hard sitting right there."

"Calm down cue ball, no need to get snippy. You want me to move, ask nicely. Else I might have to tell my friend about your rudeness." She said with a confident voice. "Cause if Kay heard how you were treating her friends she could be inclined to fire you!" She finished with a smile. This was her favorite part; watching Kay's secretaries cave under the threat of being fired. It was an empty threat of course but they didn't know that!

"Well Miss…." Aang started.

"Suki." She interrupted. Here it comes, the groveling!

"Ahh Miss. Suki" Aang started nicely. "GET OFF MY DESK!" Aang yelled. "Else I should be inclined to call security and have you forcibly removed from the building!" Aang stood up with a demanding and angry tone. Everyone turned and looked at them.

"Uh but I pfft um" She stumbled. "Wait what?" This threw her completely off guard. Usually people fold and treat her like a queen until Kay finishes and comes out. But this guy was yelling and threatening _her_.

"I said get off my desk or I will get you off my desk." Aang was agitated now and he didn't care who saw it. He was trying to work damnit!

Suki stood up from his desk, more out of shock than anything else. While Aang exhaled deeply, sat down and continued with his work.

"Miss. South will be out shortly. If you want to leave her a message and return at a later time I would be happy to take it for you." Aang said quietly without looking at her.

"Um, I'll wait thank you though." Suki said in a defeated tone.

Two minutes later Kay opens her door, the all clear signal. And no sooner is her door open then it closes as Suki enters.

"Hey Suki!" Kay said as she gave her long time friend a big hug.

"Hey Kay." A pause. "Um sweetie I have a question for you."

"Yeah? Shoot."

"Who is that guy out there and, is he single?" Suki said with an unusual smile.

"Who? Aang? He's my new secretary and well I'm not sure if he's single or not why?" Kay asked.

"He stood up to me! He actually stood his ground and yelled at me! It was one of the sexiest things ever!" Suki said with excitement.

"Really? Aang stood up to you? Aang? No way!" Kay said in disbelief. Aang was a teddy bear around girls no way he _yelled_ at Suki.

"Yes really. I could dump Sokka for a guy like that!"

"Well I wouldn't dump Sokka just yet. Aang is the most nervous guy I've ever seen around girls. This was probably some random burst of bravado. He'll apologize when you leave. So what are you here for?"

"God what a buzz kill you are. Ok I'm here to show you this!" Suki said as she whipped out a shiny new badge. "I Passed!"

"EEEEEE." Kay screamed as she gave Suki a big hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

"I know right. I'm finally a fully fledged field agent, solo stuff and everything!"

"That's great I can't wait until girls night to hear the full story!" Kay said.

"I know I just wanted to tell you now because I'm just so excited."

For the next twenty minutes they talked about Sokka's imprisonment and what Kay did last night. Suki didn't want all the details though that's what girls night was for after all. Suki left the office and walked right past Aang expecting an apology but instead she got a cold shoulder. Suki stopped for a second and seriously thought about jumping his bones right now but she had to keep some of her dignity right? After all she was a police officer, and they should be respectable right? So she just kept walking and decided it was best to go home and enjoy her week off work while she could.

Kay walked up behind Aang and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Oww! First you break my nose and now you're slapping me? What did I do?" Aang asked

"You should have apologized to Suki!" Kay said sternly.

"Yes Miss. South I'll be sure to apologize to her the next time she comes in, after today of course." Aang said rubbing his head.

"Good now what else needs done today?" She asked.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

**Wednesday: End of the work day.**

Aang was busy trying to finish up his work. Tonight was game night after all. Just as he finished putting the last paper away and his computer screen went black, Duke showed up.

"Hey man you ready?" Duke asked.

"Not exactly, I need to go home and get my cards I got some sweet new decks." Aang said with a smile. "Why don't head on over now and start with the others. I'll be over as soon as I get my cards and change ok?"

"Ok man I'll see you there!" Duke said as he left for the secret meeting place. (AKA The maintenance garage of his friend's apartment.)

As Duke cleared the elevator Aang heard a voice behind him.

"You have somewhere special to be?" Kay asked.

"Yeah we have game night, tonight. Miss… Kay. I'd love to stay and talk about it but I'm late as it is, can I go?" Aang asked in a rushed voice.

"Yeah get your nerdy butt outta here and enjoy yourself."

"Thanks so much."

Aang gathered his things and went straight for the elevator. After a short ride to his apartment to grab his cards and change he was off. Ten minutes later he was parking his car out front of the small apartment building. He grabbed his box and ran for the side entrance. When he got there everyone was already started.

"Look everyone the _Great One_ has arrived!" Kuei announced.

"Ha-ha Kuei, don't quit your day job." Aang said sarcastically

"So glad you could grace us with your presence O' Ruler of Magic!" Laughed Teo.

"Great, can you guys just shut up and play? I got some new ideas I want to try out!" Aang said as he pulled out a deck of Magic cards.

The night started off great, for everyone. They were all laughing when the new guy, Duke spoke up and brought all eyes on Aang.

"So White, what did you and South do on Monday?" Duke asked.

"What do you mean Duke?"

"I mean you guys leaving the building together and that broken nose you've been sporting for the past two days!"

"Oh, nothing we just went out and got drinks." Aang said nonchalantly.

"Wait Duke who is this South person?" Teo asked.

"Oh no one important just our amazingly hot boss!" Duke said.

"Dude you went out on a hot date with your boss and you thought this wasn't important? Man you better spill the beans." Said Kuei.

"Ugh fine." Aang said defeated. "Kay and I went out for drinks on Monday. That's all no need to go into details, just two friends having some drinks and a conversation or two."

"No that's what _we _do on Wednesdays. What you did was go on a _date_ now spill it what is she like?" Haru asked.

The room was dead silent and Aang felt that if he didn't explain, than things would never continue.

"Ok if I tell you what we did can we finish game night?" He asked.

"Of course." Everyone said simultaneously, immediately interested in Aang's _date_.

"We went to _The Iceberg_ and had drinks. I told her a bit about myself in my early years, you know before we met, and ended up letting her crash at my place. That's all nothing more, nothing less." Aang answered their question simply.

"Ok I'll ask it. What do you mean _crash_? Crash like sleep on the couch or crash like wake up in your t-shirt crash?" Teo Asked

"God what a one track mind. Crash like _sleep_ **not** sex." Aang said very annoyed.

"Well my real question is why didn't she tell you anything about herself? All you said was _you _talked what did she do?" Kuei asked.

"Well see she told me all about herself last Monday, when I started. So there was nothing for her to talk about."

"What kind of things did she tell you?" Asked Duke mischievously, trying to dig up dirt on his boss.

"Nothing important really." Aang lied. "She just told me things like what she did in her teenage years. Like how she got a degree in business during her senior year of high school, or when she went elk hunting in the arctic during one of her summer vacations." Aang said recalling things she told him. "You guys know things that make her sound really interesting."

"Now what about the juicy things? Tell us some of those things." Duke asked again.

"Um well how about the fact that she knows three different martial arts and is a black belt in two of them? And _that _is the reason I have a broken nose!"

"That's pretty cool. But aren't you like some super black belt? Why did you let it happen?" Haru asked.

"I was not expecting to be hit like that and why would I fight my _boss_? I think I'll take the broken nose and keep my job thank you." Aang said with gusto. "Now I answered all of your guys' questions so can we finish game night before I just leave out of boredom?" He asked.

"Yeah." Everyone answered in a disappointing tone.

Game night went off without a hitch after that. Everyone was enjoying themselves. For the rest of the night it was crude insults, bad puns and horrible jokes all night long. It was eleven in the evening and Teo decided it was time to end the night. He wheeled himself back and said;

"Ok guys it's been another fun night but it's that time again. Say your goodbyes and get the fuck out of my building and I'll see you guys next week!"

Everyone laughed at his usual goodbye. Aang had been doing this for over a year and he always enjoyed the way Teo ended his game night. But I guess that's what you get when you have the four best players in Magic and Duke under one roof playing the game. It was a good thing no one ever bothered to mention their titles to Duke on a regular basis or he might've cried. Aang got into his car out front and decided before he went home he would go have a talk with a certain bartender. He was in a good mood after all, maybe he could talk to the bartender like he wasn't a total asshole. Aang pulled into a parking place right outside the bar and went in to find Mr. Zuko and ask him some questions. He walked right up to the bar and Zuko popped out from behind it, obviously trying to scare Aang but failing miserably.

"Ahh just the person I wanted to talk to!" Aang said in a joyful tone.

"Really now? And what can I do for you Mr. Interesting?" Zuko asked.

"Well, Zuko… was it? I was wondering if you could tell me what exactly you did to Kay Monday night?" Aang asked. "Because see I was wondering how five hard iced teas could knock her out as fast as they did."

"Hmmm very perceptive of you. Now are you asking for your sake or Kay's?"

"I'm here on my own accord. I want to know what you did to her and why." Aang stressed a very serious voice.

"Ok all I did was put a little more alcohol than tea. No illegal drugs or anything like that. And as to why I did what I did, well I was hoping you would chicken out and leave her to me because I know where she lives. Unfortunately you had to be the white knight instead of me." Zuko explained.

"Ok well Mr. Zuko I'm still in a good mood so I would like to _tell_ you something. If you ever do that to Kay again, in hopes of getting in her pants I _Will_ beat manners and respect into you, understand?" Aang threatened.

Zuko was unperturbed by this threat. This nerd thought he stood a chance against him. Ha it was laughable but let's give, him his ten minutes of fame shall we?

"Ok, sir, yes sir." Zuko saluted in a mocking gesture. "I will never do something that dishonest again, Scouts honor!"

"Fine." Aang smiled. "As long as we're on the same page."

Aang left the bar in even higher spirits than when he went in. Zuko on the other hand was slightly pissed. How dare some stranger come into his establishment and threaten him! One wrong move and he would take Mr. Know-it-all, out back and beat him to a pulp. The idea put a small smile on his face and he went back to tending bar.

Aang got back to his apartment and got undressed. He was in a really good mood and all he needed was a good night's sleep and it would be perfect.

**Well there you have it! Let me know what you think. And as always…..**

**Remember: "When you do things right, people won't be sure you did anything at all." -God**


	4. Girls' Night Out

**So far in the story: Aang met a beautiful woman in an elevator only to find out she was his boss! One week later they go out for drinks and she ends up sleeping at his place! The last chapter was the Tuesday and the Wednesday of week two! Now we move onto week three. So let's continue shall we?**

**Chapter 4 'Girl's Night Out'**

**P.S. I own nothing relating to Avatar.**

It was lunch time at South Pharmaceuticals. Kay was eating the salad her secretary brought up for her. She was eating but nothing was registering, nothing but how excited she was to see her friends again. It had been over two weeks since she last saw her friends, and she couldn't wait to catch up. Two meetings and a mountain of paper work to go and she would be home free. Suddenly her secretary, Aang, walked into her office.

"Sorry Miss. South, but you have an urgent call on line one!" Aang told her.

"And why couldn't this wait until I finished lunch?" She asked.

"Um it's your father he really needs to talk to you." Aang said nervously.

"Okay thanks Aang." Kay said with a smile.

As Aang left she picked up her phone receiver and pushed the flashing number one.

"Hello, Kay South speaking."

"Hey honey, it's your dad!" Hakoda announced.

"Hey dad what's up?"

"Oh nothing just calling up to see if you still had that secretary I interviewed for you?"

"Yeah I still have him; he is very good at his work! I don't think I'll ever get rid of him!" She said.

"Well I'm glad to hear it. So what's this I hear you calling the cops on your brother, and then going out and having fun while he spends a night in jail?" Her dad asked in an enjoyed tone.

"Well he stole my car so I thought a night in jail would do him some good. What do you think?"

"Hahaha I think you're right! A few hours in lock up wouldn't hurt him one bit." Hakoda laugh. "Well that's all I wanted to ask hope I didn't interrupt anything important honey."

"No just some lunch time. Well I need to get back to work so I'll talk to you later okay dad?"

"Yeah I'll see you later, have fun tonight okay?"

"Okay dad. Bye." Kay said as she hung up the phone receiver. She always enjoyed her dad's phone calls! But like she said on the phone, time for work. Oh how boring.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Kay was in her office enjoying the last few moments of work before she could clock out and go see her girlfriends. Then she heard a knock at her door. She dropped her feet off her desk and gave the person permission to enter even though she was pretty sure who it was. Lo and behold as Aang her super secretary walks in the door. For some reason he has this huge stupid looking grin on his face.

"Hey Kay I was wondering if I could clock out now?" He asked.

"Well haven't you learned how to loosen up while on the job? Um you can leave so long as everything that needs to be done is in fact done." Kay stated.

"Yep it's all done."

"Well then you can leave after you tell me why you're so happy!" Kay said with a smile of her own.

"Oh no real reason, other than a friend of mine is in town and I have to pick them up at the airport."

"Then get your ass going."

"Yes ma'am." Aang said as he ran out of her office towards the elevator.

Kay looked at her watch and smiled, it was time to go see her friends. She got changed into more comfortable attire before going down to her car. As she drove over to _The Iceberg_ she realized how much she had to talk about! As she slid her car into its usual parking place she got out and walked lithely into the bar. When she got in she looked directly at Zuko with a death stare. A stare that said Aang explained what he did last week and if it happened again _she _would kick his ass. But Zuko threw his hands up in surrender and Kay continued to the group of girls sitting at the other side of the establishment.

"Hey girls how's it going?" Kay said as she walked up to the table and the others stood up and they all took turns hugging.

"Pretty good." Toph said.

"Not bad." Replied Yue

"Absolutely amazing." Commented Suki.

Shortly after they all took seats their drinks showed up. Kay took a quick sip of her drink and noticed it was straight iced tea. The others of course had their alcoholic beverages, but after what happened last week she wasn't taking any chances. And she was happy to see Zuko thought the same thing.

"Well how did you two do on your tests?" Kay asked.

"Well I won silver in my tournament. Some crazy old bastard beat me senseless." Toph replied.

"I failed my night time exam so I didn't test out for a solo night flight yet." Yue said.

"Tough break Yue, maybe next time!" Kay said reassuringly.

"Yeah I guess, so how have you been Kay?"

"Me? I've been pretty good. You know my work, just meeting after meeting and mountains of freaking paper." Kay took a sip of her tea before continuing. "I'm just glad my new secretary is as good as he is or else I would be completely lost."

"Oooh the sexy secretary that stood up to me? You have to tell them about him." Suki responded.

"Sexy? You got a good looking _male_ secretary? How did you manage that?" asked Toph.

"My dad interviewed him for me and he showed up two weeks ago. "

"Well what's he look like? C'mon tell us." They prodded.

"Okay calm down. Well let's see he shaves his head bald, he is fairly tall, and he is _very_ good looking underneath his shirt!"

"Sounds like the perfect man to me." Yue said.

"No _I _didn't get his shirt off. Here let me explain. Last week Zuko over there fed me almost straight vodka, and got me really drunk. Aang was being the nice guy but sadly didn't know where I lived. So he took me back to his place!" Kay took another sip of her tea. "When I woke up I was laying in his bed and all I could smell was bacon."

"Oohh one of your vices. This guy is good! But are you sure he didn't try anything while you were K.?" Yue asked.

"No he didn't try anything, at all! But he made me breakfast and when I refused to let him do the dishes too he went and got a shower. I finished as he came out and all he had on was a towel! For once I found it very hard to _not_ stare! He had one of the most chiseled bodies I've ever seen that looks good on someone of his size!"

"EEEEEE. We have to meet him! When will you bring him to girl's night?" Yue asked taking a drink of her Cosmo.

"Yeah Sugar Queen when can we meet this Mr. Amazing?" Toph asked.

"Well I mean he's an employee I can't ask him out on a date can I?"

"Sure why not? You run the damn company, why don't you make the jump this time and ask him out?" Toph pointed out.

"You girls think I should ask him out?" Kay asked unsure of herself.

"YES." They all agreed.

Kay pondered this idea for a few minutes. She hadn't really had a _date_ in a while. In a way it could be fun but the thing stopping her was the way her dates always ended; with the guy thinking he's slick shit and trying to weasel his way into her pants. But Aang seemed different; he seemed like an honorable man. Maybe he could be civil!

"Well it's worth a shot I suppose." Kay conceded. "But I want to take him out on a 'date' date before I introduce you guys okay?"

"Oh okay, well if you must." Suki said jokingly.

For the rest of the night the girls talked about, well girl things. Suki talked about her first day on a solo patrol. How she broke a guy's arm in three places when he tried 'fighting' her over a simple speeding ticket. Toph spent most of her conversations over her new shiny belt she won at the martial arts tournament. Yue actually wanted to discuss business with Kay but Kay quickly changed the subject. The last thing she wanted to talk about was business, well that and Aang. And that was the extent of their conversations for the most part. Zuko kept filling up their drinks as they needed them and he minded his own business. By ten o'clock they decided it was time to go home, but as Kay walked up to the bar to pay the tab Zuko decided to say something:

"Hey Kay how was girls' night?" He asked innocently.

"Good, but why should you care. I didn't get plastered and throw myself at you. I don't see why you're talking to me right now." Kay said in obvious irritation at the young bar owner.

"Well I wanted to strike up conversation with small talk so I could properly apologize."

"Okay I'm listening let's hear this fantastic apology."

"Kay I am truly and deeply sorry for messing with your drinks last week. It's just, well I didn't trust the guy you were with, and what I did was a test of integrity." Zuko explained.

"A test of integrity? You're kidding right? You spiked my drinks so you could take me home, and you were worried about _his_ integrity? Isn't that calling the kettle black you condescending jerk?"

"Ok I deserved that….."

"Deserve _that_ no what you deserve is an ass kicking and you know I can help you with that. Let me just make one thing clear right now okay?" Kay asked and Zuko nodded. "The only reason you still have my business, and the ability to walk is because I've known you for years. That means I know how much you care about my well being and I also know how freaking horny you get. So until I see it fit I will continue to be mad at you okay?" Kay said with venom in her voice.

"Yes ma'am you be mad at me as long as you like. But before you cease speaking to me remember Mai? My girlfriend!" He said "I don't think she would like me sleeping with you!"

Kay thought about this for a moment. She forgot he had a girlfriend but she couldn't let him know she was beaten.

"Oh and you think that would have stopped you?" Kay shot back slamming two twenties on the bar. "Keep the change you prick." And then she stormed off madder than when she first went in the bar.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Aang was in a good mood today. Why you might ask. Well because his long time friend Ty Lee was coming in! It had been years since he'd seen her and he was a little excited to see how she matured. He pulled into the airport passenger pick up and did not have to wait very long before she came _skipping_ out of the lobby. He was leaning against his car when she exited the lobby and she dropped her suitcase to give him the hug from hell.

"Ty…..Lee…..can't…breathe!" Aang gasped as she crushed him in her arms.

"Oh sorry Aang it's just been so long since I've seen you I guess I got a little carried away!" She giggled.

Ty Lee looked at Aang when she released him. And she was very happy with what she saw. Aang had developed into quite the man. She knew from her hug that he had kept up with his martial arts and physical training as well as his devilish good looks. Aang also noticed how she had not blossomed; but exploded into a stunning hot woman with a very curvy figure. They just stood there for a few moments and stared at each other. Aang broke the silence before things got carried away.

"Well as much as I'd like to just stand around and catch up I think we should get going how about you?" He asked.

"Sure. Where to?" She asked.

"Well if you're hungry we could go out to eat. I finally figured out the lay of the land and I've gotten really used to driving in the city." Aang said with great confidence.

"Dinner would be great but I'm too exhausted from the plane ride." She said feigning exhaustion. "If it's not too much trouble could we chill out at your place tonight and eat out tomorrow?" She asked with a sly look in her eyes.

"Sure you're the guest lets go to my place."

Aang picked up her suitcase and put it in the trunk. As he crawled in the driver seat he noticed she wasn't entranced with his car like so many others. No for some reason her eyes were locked on him! This made him really nervous for some reason. There just seemed something different about her that caused him to tense up. Maybe it was the fact that she had goo-goo eyes on him but whatever the reason he needed to relax. She was his friend not a date. He pushed the uncomfortable feelings from his head, he started the engine and they were off.

When they got to his apartment building he offered to carry her luggage up the three flights. She let him do what he was raised to do knowing full well how he would feel if she told him no. As they entered Ty Lee was very impressed. For all the bigger he made it sound on the phone it was quite larger in person.

"You're staying for a week right?" Aang asked.

"Yep, one week." She said cheerfully. "I'll be leaving Tuesday morning next week. So what's for dinner?" She asked.

"Well let's go see what I have in the line of food!"

Aang went out of his way to make Ty Lee feel at home. He made her special dishes that he hadn't made in years. The food he prepared was food they often made together when he was broke during his time of living alone. It didn't take long but when he came in with the dishes of food a huge smile appeared on Ty Lee's face.

"Well I thought you forgot how to make our smorgasbord of cheap meals!" Ty Lee commented.

"What and forget how to _save _money? Never."

"Oh, ever the cheapskate." She giggled.

Aang sat down facing Ty Lee and they started eating. At first Ty Lee was just telling him about her recent stint in a traveling circus but they quickly changed subject towards him. And Aang felt obligated to answer her; after all she was one of his oldest friends. He told her about his most recent job. She was oddly interested in his life; he just hoped it wasn't an obsession. They talked for what seemed like hours. It was! They just never noticed, because as they finished eating they washed dishes together and put leftovers away together and just never stopped talking. As ten o'clock approached Aang tried to tell her he needed sleep but he was laughing too hard.

"Oh my God why?" Aang asked between laughs.

"Because he claimed it was a good idea at the time. The problem was he wasn't expecting the cops to show up!" She said breaking out laughing again.

"Oh my, well I'd love to keep talking tonight but we have all week to talk, and I still have work in the morning." Aang pointed out. "So you take the bed in my room and I'll sleep out here on the couch."

"No, I'll let you be chivalrous but I'm not putting you out of your bed on a work night!" She stated. "I can spend a couple nights on the sofa don't worry okay?"

"I can't do that. You take the bed I'll be fine. You're a guest and you've had a long day please I insist."

"Well Aang there is a third option for both of us." Ty Lee said shyly hoping he would pick up the hint.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Dummy we both could sleep in the bed, just like we did when we were little!"

"Um what?" Aang said in disbelief.

"You and I will sleep in the same room, on the same surface, under the same bedding. What's so wrong with that?"

"It's just I'm not sure we should do that. We're not ten years old anymore. Wouldn't that be a little weird?" He asked.

"Not unless you make it weird. Listen I'll get in the shower tonight, and then we get in your bed and go to sleep. How does that sound?"

"Ok I guess that will work." Aang admitted.

"Great I'll get in the shower right now!" Ty Lee said as she sped off towards his room. "Oh and Aang no-o-o peeking!" She said with obvious intent in her voice and with a smile that told him she didn't care if he peeked or not.

As Ty Lee got in the shower Aang seriously thought about peeking. His chances were few and fleeting. Sadly Aang was having internal turmoil. On one side he was thinking she didn't care, and that she wanted him peeking on her. But on the other side he was fighting with his up-bringing. He could not let his hormones prevent him from doing what was right, could he? Finally when the water started Aang made up his mind.

Peeking would not be tolerated! As much as his guy senses were telling him she wanted him to look, he ignored them and decided to mind his own business. After all Ty Lee was his friend and he couldn't risk his relationship with her over an invasion of privacy. So he changed and crawled under his sheets and tried to go to sleep. But just as he was drifting off into dream land something brushed up against him. Something that was still damp. He opened his eyes and immediately asked.

"Ty Lee what are you doing?"

"Well it's kind of cold in here and I thought we could well… snuggle." She said cutely.

"Snuggle," And said skeptically. "Like…."

"Use each other for extra heat!" She finished with a smile.

He thought about this for a second. And as he thought about it he began to blush. He would be lying next to a beautiful girl all night and she wanted to snuggle.

"Well if you're cold I guess it wouldn't hurt would it?" He asked innocently as he got closer to her.

Ty Lee just flat out laid on top of him. She had her head on his chest and he could swear she was purring. Well it would only be for one night right. So I might as well enjoy this, he reasoned. He was about to ask her something but noticed she was already out. So he decided to answer his own question by looking under the sheets. He sighed with relief as he saw she was wearing a nightie. Good now he could sleep without being nervous. As he slipped off into dreamland one thought popped into his head; _Dude she wants to sleep with you._ This one thought put a smile on his face as he drifted away.

**There all done with this chapter. Hope you guys like it, and let me know what you think. Just to tell you guys I hope to have this story updated every week by Sunday, maybe if I have a bad night at work Monday. And as always…..**

**Remember: "Sometimes we all need to give into the madness." –Doug Walker**


	5. The Draft

**Wow guys thanks for the reviews! And I'd like to say sorry because I forgot to put Aang's thoughts about Kay in. They were in my head but when I was thinking of what was missing, sleep deprivation hit me and told me everything was fine and that I should post it and go to bed. Oh well, what's done is done and now I move on to the next chapter.**

**P.S. this chapter has a lot of Magic references so just bare with it. And also two cards I named I'm not sure if they exist and I apologize to those who play if they do and I used the wrong names.**

**In case you haven't figured it out by now. I own nothing relating to Avatar!**

**Chapter 5 'Sokka and the Draft'**

Aang was having an amazing dream. Kay and him were out on a beach, by themselves, and the waves were crashing gently against the shore. They were alone on the beach just staring out enjoying the view. Kay hugged his arm and leaned into him, giving him a warm sensation that made him smile. He turned towards her, held her arms, and looked into her big sapphire eyes. She looked so pretty to him, just absolutely perfect. Then he leaned in for a kiss. She closed her eyes and he closed his as he approached her lips. Just as they were about to kiss Kay said; "Oh Aang." In a very sexy voice that told him she wanted this. He kept moving closer towards her lips; just a millimeter closer and she would be his….BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

Aang's eyes shot open and he groaned out loud. He reached up and turned off his alarm, trying very hard not to smash the damn thing into a million pieces. As he lay there remembering the events that happened in his dream, before they disappeared, he felt unusually warm. He was shirtless and the cover was off him but he didn't know why he was so warm, until he looked down. All he saw was a huge swath of light brown hair on his chest and a then he realized what or more accurately _who_ it was on his chest. He almost forgot Ty Lee slept in his bed next to him. Then he started blushing as he realized the dream he had, got him overly excited! The only thought he had was 'Shit I need to get out of bed before she thinks the wrong thing.' Aang very carefully slid out of bed letting Ty Lee's head gently fall onto his mattress. The last thing he needed was her thinking he's some kind of pervert. So as he tip-toed towards his bathroom he was stopped in his tracks by a simple;

"Good morning." Said a sleepy eyed Ty Lee.

Aang froze where he stood, in quite a comical position, and slowly turned his head and said;

"Hey Ty Lee what are you doing up?"

"It's morning silly why else would we be up?" She asked with a yawn.

"I'm just going to the bathroom you should go back to bed, it's only three o'clock." He lied. "You need your rest and I need to pee."

"Oh really, okay then." She said as she laid her head down, on what was previously Aang's pillow, and drifted back to sleep.

Aang breathed a sigh of relief. That was a little too close for him. Now he eased his way to the bathroom this time without any disruptions. He crawled into the shower and let the cold water 'ease' his 'stress'. After a long and for that matter cold shower he exited and got a change of clothes before returning to the bright bathroom. As he changed he thought about his dream again. Why was he dreaming about Kay? Sure she was beautiful but why now? Why not last week when she was sleeping fifteen feet from him? As he strapped his watch on he realized how late it was, ugh so many questions so little time! He burst out from his bathroom and wrote a note for Ty Lee:

_TL, there is stuff in the kitchen to make breakfast. I woke up late and had to leave in a hurry. Enjoy your day in the city; I hope to talk to you after work. Call if you need anything my cell number is on the fridge. -Aang _

Then he was out the door. If he sped he might make it on time! As he left his apartment he hoped Kay was late too, if she was late he could be late with no repercussions.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Damnit!" Kay said aloud. She woke up late and was rushing, trying to be at work before it was too late! As she finished buttoning her top she realized she forgot to put on a bra. Another "Damnit" escaped her lips. Screw it she thought I go commando, I just hope it's not cold out today. She grabbed her bag and left. It was 8:55.

As Kay sped off for the office her cell phone went off. She looked at the display which told her it was Sokka. She threw her phone in her purse and ignored it. If she was too late the ethics committee would have her ass so Sokka could wait. She ended up at work at 9:15, not too late she reasoned but to make the others happy she would give them a compromise. As she entered the floor everyone simultaneously stopped what they were doing and looked at her. They all knew she was late, and when she's late they get a little prize. Kay sighed deeply and said:

"Okay everyone I know I'm late so today everyone can leave…." She looked at her watch. "Wow twenty minutes early!"

The room went up in a roar of 'Yeahs, and alrights!' Twenty minutes was unheard of in South Pharmaceuticals so of course they couldn't hold their excitement. She looked around the room with a smile on her face and walked over to her office. It was always a good feeling to give back to the people who work as hard as they do. Something seemed off though, what it was she was unsure of. She stopped at her office door and took another look around. Everyone had settled down and was seated when she noticed it. Aang wasn't at his desk! A smile appeared on her lips, if he was late he just jumped into liquid nitrogen! But her dark thoughts disappeared when Aang came out of the break room with a fresh thermos of coffee and marched right over to her with his usual morning report under his arm. She sighed deeply and unlocked her office and let Aang in, just what she wanted to do, listen to how busy today was.

"Good morning Kay!" Aang said with an unusual happiness.

"Uh Good morning Aang, are you feeling okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little happy this morning is all." Cause I was late too! Aang thought.

"Oh okay, so what's on the agenda for today?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing until after lunch, unless you want to advance on your paper work."

"No thanks, I'll do that later. But since I'm not busy, who was this friend you had to pick up?" She asked.

"Oh just one of my old friends. You know the one friend who you grew up with and they have always been there for you."

"What's his name?" She asked.

"Well _her _name is Ty Lee. Yeah she hasn't been to see me in like seven years."

"Your friend is a _girl_." Kay asked completely surprised.

"Yeah, she's the reason I'm nervous around girls. He-he when we were little she wasn't like most girls. She liked weird things like I did. So when I went on my first date, with another girl, and mentioned the things I liked she laughed me off and walked away. Later I found out that most girls weren't like Ty Lee and because of that you have the me you know today!" Aang explained.

"Oh okay very interesting so when could I meet this Ty Lee?"

"Whenever you want! She'll be around town for the next week so just let me know and I can hook you up!" Aang said in a very reassuring voice.

"Well thanks Aang let me think on it some and I'll let you know." She finished with a smile.

Aang smiled back and walked out of her office. Truth be told the last person he wanted his boss to meet was Ty Lee, but if Kay asked he would oblige. Just as Aang leaned over his desk to check his e-mail Duke comes crashing into him, out of breath and at an apparent loss for words.

"Dude the thing with the things and at the place with the dudes!" Duke spurted.

"Ok calm down or I will deny knowing you and walk away." Aang said calmly. Duke took a few deep breaths and seemed capable of talking. "Now what the hell are you talking about?"

"Dude there is a secret Draft going down at this old warehouse. It's a huge release, something like three sets in one go!"

"Holy shit, three sets? That's freaking huge!"

Aang and Duke sat there for a moment to let this information set in. Finally Aang broke the silence.

"When and where will this draft take place?"

"Whoa a Draft! As in a Magic Draft? Awe dudes how can I get in on this." Said an unknown voice from behind. As they turned around they saw the source of the annoying voice. It belonged to Sokka, Kay's brother.

"Hey Sokka, right?" Aang asked.

"Yep that's me Sokka! So what's this I hear about a Draft and how can I get in on it?" Sokka asked.

"Well it's kind of secret and for experts only." Duke said in an attempt to deter the rambling idiot from their game.

"If I can beat

"Well it's kind of secret and for experts only." Duke said in an attempt to deter the rambling idiot from their game.

"If I can beat _you_ can I join you guys?" He asked as he pointed to Duke.

"Ha, sure if you think you can handle The Duke!"

"Alright at your guys' lunch break we throw down and if I win I join you guys for this secret Draft ok?"

"Deal." Duke said as he held out his hand and shook Sokka's hand. Sokka entered his sister's office with a smile on his face and closed the door behind him.

"Awe man I'm going to crush him!"

"If you think so." Aang said with skepticism in his voice.

Duke just smiled at him and took off. Aang suspected it was to go get his deck. "Oh this week is going to blow up in my face. I can feel it building up now." He said out loud.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"I'm gonna destroy him!" Said Duke with a very audacious attitude as he shuffled his deck.

"Don't be so sure stumpy." Sokka said as he entered the break room. He slammed his cards down on the table, and so it began. As they started their game Aang watched intently. Every card Sokka played seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't quite pin it down. Duke ran a heavy green deck and Sokka was running a white deck that was surprisingly strong. Every card Duke played was either destroyed or locked down. Then everything hit Aang all at one time when Sokka played one card, Blinding Light. A white spell that taps all non-white cards and without missing a beat he summoned Sunblast Angel, an angel that destroys all tapped creatures. Successfully clearing Duke's field and leaving him completely defenseless and allowing Sokka to win in one sweep. Aang knew where he had seen this combo before. He used this very same strategy on his first tournament win. Duke just sat there in complete denial that he lost. And Aang was the first to talk over Sokka's gloating.

"Hey Sokka can I look at your deck?" Aang asked.

"Sure man it's totally sweet isn't it?" He said as he handed it to Aang. Aang sifted through the cards and was dumbstruck. This was a perfect clone of his old deck. "Yeah man that's a cloned deck of the great Mr. White. Took me forever to get it down but after I did the opponents started falling like flies!" Sokka continued gloating.

"Yeah it's nice but can't hold a candle to my deck." Aang said as he thought about the deck he designed to kill this deck.

"Well if you think so. So tell me _The _Duke can I join you for the Draft?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah I guess." Duke grumbled. "It's tonight at this old warehouse on 9th and Baltimore St. be there at Nine or you're not getting in okay?"

"Nine got ya!" Sokka said as he sped off in a hurry to get ready.

"Great just what I needed another fan-boy following me around all the fucking time!" Aang said with a sigh, and a hint of anger in his voice.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Aang was speeding towards the warehouse for this Draft. He knew it would be off the hook, due to the fact that it was at night and in such a desolate area. He got lucky tonight, Ty Lee decided to see the sights at night and didn't care if he was around. So he packed his ceremonious White robe and was off. He noticed the large number of people here and started getting excited. He got out and unpacked his robe, he got dressed and walked in with it covering his face. Everyone who was there stopped and looked at him. He loved this feeling of being almost god like to others. As he looked around the room he recognized a lot of people from previous tourneys. There was some high class talent here and he was ready to take them for everything they were worth. Then he groaned aloud as Sokka saw him and nearly blew a load at being in the same room as Mr. White! Sokka rushed over and began bowing to him in the way a worshipper would pray to his god. Aang knew this had to stop, so he bent down to get this bumbling idiot off the floor, and as Sokka looked up he saw under his hood, and fainted from who was under it. Everyone else laughed and decided to start the Draft without the local idiot noob.

Aang and the others had a great time trying out all the new cards. Everything was going normal for a Draft when the ring leader came out, a very strong and wicked player by the name of Bumi. He looked over the proceedings before speaking up.

"Well, well, well I hope everyone is having fun!" He asked. Everyone nodded and started laughing as the new guy lay on the floor still in shock from seeing Mr. White's face. "Good, good glad to hear it! Now I have a challenge for you all. This is a very special event as it is my one thousandth Draft and to celebrate I would like to have a little tournament! What do you all say?"

The crowd of people went crazy. This was something they all lived for.

"Good now I don't expect you to play for nothing! So I've decided to put up a special prize for this Draft." Everyone was immediately alert. "The winner of this little unofficial tournament will get a signed copy of the _Black Lotus_ from the alpha set!" The crowd nearly passed out! No one gave out that card even in poor condition. "It is ranked with a solid nine on the mint rating and has a street value of ten thousand dollars!"

Aang was the only contestant who wasn't foaming at the mouth. Why, because he had a few copies of that card himself. Various tournament winnings and just luck of the draw, but still it would be nice to have another bragging chip. Sokka finally woke up and asked the first question much to everyone's surprise.

"Can we use our own decks or do we have to use the cards we got from the Draft?"

"Good question young man and the answer is the Draft is over so use whatever you want to!" Answered Bumi. "It's ten right now! I'll give you ten minutes to fix your decks then we begin."

Aang was, once again, the only one not running around with his head cut off. He only had one card to put into his deck. Out of the one hundred and thirty cards he got today only one would make the cut for his deck. And it would help him if Bumi stayed true to his form. Aang put away one deck and grabbed his classic tourney deck and then all hell broke loose! For thirty minutes players were at each others' throats. Eliminating one after the other until there were only two! And much to everyone's surprise the ones left were the noob Sokka and Mr. White. Sokka looked at Aang and said.

"I know every move you can make with that deck. There is no way you can beat me!"

"You're absolutely right so I would like to request one thing." This confused everyone including Duke and Sokka. "Bumi I would like to invoke your swap rule, if it still applies!" Aang was banking his victory off of this.

Bumi looked at Aang and said; "Of course my dear friend I just need your current deck and all the cards you got from the Draft." Bumi said as he held out his hand. Aang handed over his prize deck and the huge stack of cards he won this night over to Bumi. "Now that I have your cards you understand what you're agreeing to right?"

"Yes I understand. If I lose, my Draft cards and my old deck minus five cards go to my opponent. At this risk I am allowed to use any deck I have on my person as a substitute!" Aang said with a clear understanding of this rule.

"Very good then what deck are you using?" Bumi asked.

Aang handed him the deck he was going to use and Bumi smiled. "Very well young man it is your funeral."

Aang and Sokka sat down across from each other and Sokka spoke up.

"Just so you know, just because you're my idol and I worship the ground you walk on don't think I'll give back your cards when I win this. I'm using the best deck _you_ ever made and I can't be stopped." He said with a smug grin on his face.

"We'll see young noob!" Aang said.

The fight started like any other fight. Slow to start but when things pick up the really get going. Sokka was confused like no other. Every card Aang played had no good effect worth playing his Arrest's on or even Pacifism! They were just green walls with no attack and minimal toughness. He had no idea where this was going so he stuck to the play he defeated Duke with. Build up his forces then smack him with a Blinding Light and Sunblast Angel. Finally after a prolonged apparent stalemate Sokka had the manna to play his combo. He began by playing Blinding Light successfully tapping all Aang's walls then he tapped the last of his mana to play Sunblast Angel but when he tapped Aang played a card on Sokka's Sunblast Angel. The card was Conversion Burn! A card that would end the game because of Sokka's Blinding Light, Conversion Burn deals X damage to target player. X being the total toughness of all tapped cards on the field. And you can deal an additional damage for every tapped land that is not a forest land. Sokka looked at the field and the shock that appeared was priceless. It took fourteen land to play Sunblast and Blinding Light, add that to the ten creatures he had who all had varying toughness and no power and he was completely sunk. In one move because of what Sokka played he lost all thirty four life! The game was over before his Angel could finish White's monsters.

Aang was greeted with praise and further congratulations as he walked over to Sokka.

"I wouldn't worry about it Sokka, I knew exactly how you were thinking, and all I had to do was wait." Aang was worried he crushed Sokka's dream but in reality Sokka couldn't have been happier.

"Are you kidding that was awesome! I just wish I knew you worked were you did earlier so I could have joined you sooner." Sokka said with a huge smile on his face.

Bumi walked over to Aang and handed him his Draft cards and his old deck, as well as a signed copy of _Black Lotus_. "Well there you go young man, I'm glad that this card will be going to a player as skilled as you."

Aang held it up and the warehouse roared in delight. It was time to leave but he had to be last one out, winner shakes everyone's hand, you know spread the good fortune. Sokka walked right up to Aang and said;

"Aang is that really you?"

"Yes Sokka it's really me." Aang said as he removed his hood.

"Holy shit dude I can't believe it! You're my sister's secretary!"

"Yes I am now get going I have work in the morning." He said as he held out his hand and Sokka shook it almost violently. Sokk skipped to his car and took off.

Aang had fun but he just wanted to go to sleep. That is until Bumi walked up behind him.

"So young man any chance of me winning my _Black Lotus_ back?" He asked very nicely.

"Sorry old friend no can do! You bet against me and lost now it's mine!"

"Ha-ha very well you have a good week and please take good care of that card." Bumi laughed.

Aang smiled as the senile old man walked out and got into his own car and drove off. Aang started walking to his car wondering how Suki fared during her night touring. This thought was quickly interrupted by another thought. The other thought was a smiling Kay, standing with him on a beach staring at a sunset. He stopped for a second and looked around. That was weird, he thought, more thoughts of Kay popping in his head at odd times. In-fact looking back on his day it happened all day long, just random times his mind would be flooded with thoughts of Kay. Kay smiling, Kay in a bathing suit, Kay naked! All those thoughts had been in his head at one point in time or another today. He continued to his car and tried to ignore the strange thoughts about his boss.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Aang opened the door to his apartment and was surprised when nothing jumped out to hug him to death. He looked around and saw nothing on but a small desk lamp. He walked over and turned it off and proceeded to his bedroom. There Ty Lee was asleep in his bed holding onto a teddy bear. He smiled and decided to leave her be, she looked comfy. So he eased the door shut and walked out to the couch where he laid down and decided to go to sleep. It had been an eventful day for him and all the adrenaline that was fueling his body during the Draft was causing him to crash. His arms felt heavy and his eyes were closing fast, he barely had enough time to cover up before he was out cold. But before he lost conscience one last thought popped into his head, it was Kay and she was smiling again. But this time he thought she said something, something that sounded like, 'I Love You Aang!' Then he was out with a smile on his face and nothing but sweet dreams for the night.

**Well another 5am chapter! Woot. Ok let me know what you think and as always…..**

**Remember: "God gave man a brain and a penis, but only enough blood to run one at a time!" –Robin Williams**


	6. The Big Date

**Thanks guys and gals for the reviews! Glad to know people like my M rated teen story! I would like to thank everyone who read my story for putting up with the Magic jargon. I recently started playing and I'm on this kick, so that's why there is pretty much a whole chapter devoted to it! Well now that that's over with let's move on to the main story shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I FINALLY own the first season of Avatar: The last Airbender! But sadly that is all I own! **

**Chapter 6 The Big Date**

"Okay Kay this is easy, go out and ask him out. Super easy to do and if you're nonchalant about it he won't know how nervous you are." Kay told herself as she stared at her mirror trying to convince herself how easy the task really was. She looked in the mirror and she saw how pathetic she appeared. All sad faced and self pitied! "This is ridiculous, how hard can it be to ask a _guy_ out usually they're asking _you_ out." She told herself. "That's it I'm going out there and telling him to go out with me!" She declared as she turned around and headed for the door to her office. She opened it and saw Aang walking down the aisle towards his desk. She straitened her skirt and jacket, took a deep breath and started towards Aang. She walked right up to him and opened her mouth to ask him out and she said;

"Good morning Aang!" She said with a surprised look on her face realizing what she just said.

Aang looked up from his papers and noticed Kay and what she said. "Good morning." He said before continuing to his desk. He grabbed a small stack of papers and headed towards the elevator, not even giving her a second glance.

Kay stood there dumbstruck for a moment and mentally beat herself up for what she said. It was the simplest task of her week but why was it so difficult? She played it out in her head as she walked up to him, it should have been 'Hey Aang would you like to go out with me this weekend?' Or 'Hey Aang, want to go to a movie with me?' but no she said 'Good morning!' She looked down in disappointment before slowly turning around and skulking back to her office where she could yell at herself some more.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOOIOIO

Aang was in the elevator looking at the shipping forms. Someone fucked up royally and sent out things that weren't even FDA approved yet! He was going down to "correct" this mistake. And correct meant tear someone a new asshole. As he thought about it he was really mad. He didn't swear this much in his head unless he was pissed. But the thing was what could he be mad at? Ty Lee for constantly messing with him all week or maybe it was because of his new fan boy Sokka. Because of him he couldn't even go to game night this week. All three of these things were pissing him off but why now why not throughout the week? All of these things were important to him but now was work time and nothing would help him relieve some of this anger more than yelling at someone!

Aang got out of the elevator and looked around the docking bay. Plenty of good people doing their jobs and following orders, he wasn't down here for them. No he wanted _one_ person, and that person was the dumbass who signed off on this shipment of highly experimental drugs. Aang strolled through the docking area like he owned the place, looking for a one Mr. Hann. (Yue's arranged husband!) He was standing next to his office and appeared to be flirting with one of the female staff. Aang stopped when he saw a young male loader walk up to him and ask him a question. Hann didn't take his eyes off of the young lady in front of him, instead he waved his hand in a dismissing gesture expecting the loader to run off and he did. This _really_ pissed off Aang and gave him more to fuel his yelling, in fact Aang decided to cause a scene. He walked right up to Hann and just stood there for a few moments while Hann put the finishing touches on his next one night stand.

Hann knew someone was behind him and it was really cramping his style.

"Hey squirt, beat it I'll deal with your problems in a minute." He said as he looked back at the pretty little thing in front of him. But for some reason the shadow still loomed over him and this was really pissing him off. He turned to face the little peon; "What did I say shrimp I'll deal with your problem in a…..few" he said as he realized who was behind him.

Aang stood there with his arms crossed and he was beyond pissed he was seconds away from committing voluntary manslaughter!

"Um hey boss what's up?" Hann asked and the girl he was flirting with decided it was time to leave. Good call.

"What's up? Are you FUCKING SERIOUS?" Aang screamed. "I was upstairs checking _your_ work and I realized that you signed off on _this_." He said as he handed over the shipping forms.

Hann checked them and said: "Yeah so what?"

"So WHAT? JUST LOOK AT THE BIG RED FUCKING LETTERS AT THE TOP AND BOTTOM OF THE PAGES!" Aang yelled. "No wait let me read them for you, you unbearable simpleton. They say: DO NOT SHIP OUT. INTERNAL TRANSFER ONLY!" Aang yelled with smoke almost visibly spewing from his ears.

Hann was keeping a surprisingly calm demeanor when he said: "And? All I have to do is send out a recall notice and we have them back in no time." he finished with a smug look on his face.

"Ok smart ass and how much money do you think you caused the company huh? Let me tell you so your small brain can comprehend the big picture. I spent four and a half hours fixing _your_ mistake! Now add _my_ time to the price of fuel for the trucks and the cost of the drivers, and let's throw in the fact that the samples you sent out were time sensitive and are now useless but still _FATAL_!" The scene Aang was causing stopped everything in shipping. No one wanted miss this asshole getting what was coming. "Now that you have had a few moments to think about that let me put it into a tangible monetary value. And congratulations you effectively cost the company over ten _million_ dollars!"

Hann just stood there and let this all sink in. It was no problem for him though, he did this a lot and no one had really done anything to him yet. Why because he was the son to a friend of the owners. He would apologize and then be back in here flirting with girls in no time. He just needed to let this Aang guy think he won.

"Okay I'm sorry but what do you want me to do what's done is done." He said in his best sad tone.

Aang thought about this for a moment before saying:

"Well its Friday so I want you to finish up today then pack your shit up and leave!" Aang said as he handed the, would be god's gift to women a pink slip.

"What! You can't fire me!" Hann said as if it were absolute.

"Yes I can, boss' friend or not, you ass is grass. You have cost this company too much money and now you have to pay for it. If you're not out of this building by five o'clock today I will call the cops and have you arrested for trespassing." Aang finished smartly before turning around and heading for the elevator.

Hann was dumbfounded; no one had ever done this to him before. His only thought was I won't go down without taking you with me! He started running at Aang and cocked back his fist. If he was going to be fired he would beat the shit out of this yes man and leave on his own terms. But right before he got to throw his punch Aang pivoted to his right and threw his right leg out at head height effectively causing Hann to run into his foot. Hann hit Aang's foot….hard, and he fell back, instantly knocked out so he wouldn't feel the pain that would have been felt from hitting his head against the concrete floor.

Aang took up a defensive stance as if expecting him to get back up. When Hann didn't he relaxed and shook out his shirt sleeves. Then the docking bay went into an uproar of praise. Aang just smiled and waved as he walked back to the elevator. He felt much better than when he came down.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Kay stood in front of the elevator waiting for Aang to come back up. Security sent her an email that while admittedly funny was supposed to be a bad thing. Aang committed battery not just on an employee but a friend of her dads. He could be facing some serious court time and with October right around the corner she was going to need him. As the elevator doors opened Aang stood there with a smile on his face and Kay put on her best 'I'm pissed' face.

Aang held up his hands and followed her to her office. He knew this was coming because he _told_ security to send her the email when he walked in the booth and showed them the footage. She walked in and slammed the door to her office after Aang was in. She got some distance before turning to him and saying;

"Wait Kay before I get the yelling of a life time can I ask you one thing?" he interjected.

"Um yeah sure what is it?" she asked curiously.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" he asked.

Kay started blushing; this is what she was trying to ask _him_. As happy as she was she needed to hold up appearances. "Excuse me?"

"I asked if you would like to go out on a date with me sometime." He asked this time more sheepishly.

Kay pretended to think about the question even though she was going to say yes. "I'll tell you what Aang if you can give me a _very _good reason why I shouldn't fire you and throw you to the legal wolves I'll say yes and let you keep your job!"

"Just one hell I can give you three reasons. One I'm the best secretary you've ever had, two by firing that jerk I saved you a lot of hassle by taking your spot on the proverbial chopping block. And lastly I effectively save the company a projected twenty five million by firing him now!" Aang smiled. He knew this was coming and he had plenty of time in the elevator to come up with a few good excuses.

"Wow." Was all Kay could say. He was right on all points, and he was asking her out how could she disagree. "So you're telling me if I would have to talk to his dad you will defend yourself?"

"Yes, so does that mean you want to go out?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yes I would love to!" she said a little happier than intended.

"Great so when and what time?" he asked.

"How does Saturday at oh say seven sound?"

Sounds great! So can I please assume this constitutes as a yelling and go back to work?"

"Yes get going and don't let me have this conversation with you again." She said with a jokingly strict tone.

Aang left her office with a pouty face and pretended to be really, really sad. When the door closed she bounced in the air with pure excitement. This was her first real date in a long time, and she was getting butterflies! Now she couldn't wait for the day to be over so she could find a really nice dress to wear.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

As Aang left Kay's office he bumped into Duke, who had a wide grin on his face spreading from ear to ear. Aang just looked at him like he was stupid, before Duke spoke up.

"Nice!" Duke said.

"Nice what?" Aang asked.

"Oh you know, you physically assault a guy and instead of getting fired you're going out on a date with your boss!"

"What? What caused you to come up with that conclusion?" Aang asked trying to play dumb.

Duke held up a glass and smiled again. "Well when you've seen as many cartoons as I have you learn a few tricks to _spy_ on others. Did you seriously think I would miss out on you getting reamed out?"

"Ugh fine but don't tell anyone or I'll drop you down the elevator shaft!" Aang threatened.

"Fine but if this ends badly for you I want your job ok?" Duke said.

"Fine now get out of my way I have other things to attend to." Aang said before he walked past Duke to try and find Iroh. Things needed to be checked and he was in a much better mood now than he was before the incident. Actually hurting that guy gave Aang the courage he needed to ask Kay out. Something he had been trying to do since they went out for drinks.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

**Saturday**

"Oh c'mon Aang what's so important tonight that we can't stay in and watch a movie?" Ty Lee pestered him again.

"Ty Lee I told you like a hundred times since yesterday that I was going out on a date tonight. Why is this a big deal? I've spent almost all my free time with you this week, so what's one night?" He asked.

"Well…." She was defeated, because he was right. Every ounce of free time he had had he spent with her so she couldn't deprive him of one little date. But she thought tonight might be the night she destroyed the friend barrier and enter the friend's with benefits area! But sadly he had once again found a way to avoid her advances.

"Thank you now if you'll excuse me I have some things to do before I go out tonight." Aang said as he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

**Saturday, 6:30 Kay's Apartment**

Kay was sitting on the edge of her couch ready to leave. She had been antsy all day and now she was just irritated. Not angry irritated but bored irritated. She really wanted to go out on this date and now that it was the eleventh hour she was getting impatient. She was dressed like they agreed after work on Friday, in plain clothes that were a little nicer than what you might work in but nothing super formal. She checked her watch again and sighed, still six thirty. Just as she set her arm back into a relaxed position the doorbell rang and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She took a moment to compose herself before answering the door.

"Hey you ready?" Aang asked.

"Yep let's go!" Kay said with a smile on her face.

They walked down to the parking lot and they went in different directions! They stopped and back tracked to each other. Whose car they would take had not come up in conversation. They each just assumed they would take their own car.

"I thought we would take my car." They said simultaneously.

"Well this is quite a predicament isn't it?" Aang said.

"Yes it is, but I assumed we would take my car because last time we took yours." Kay explained herself.

"Well I thought we would take my car because you love how it sounds, so much." Aang explained himself.

"Okay I won't disagree with that logic." Kay said as she started walking towards his car.

"Well glad to see you weren't going to argue." Aang said with a smile creeping on his face.

Aang had a great place picked out. This place was relatively new and he was really hoping she hadn't been here before. He drove through the city as if he grew up here, one of the benefits of moving as much as he did. Kay was getting confused as to where they were going. The road they were on right now had no restaurants on it that she knew about. Aang pulled into the parking lot of what seemed to be an old warehouse. She looked at him like he was kidding, but he smiled at her and got out.

"Is this seriously a restaurant?" Kay asked.

"Yeah it's kinda new so it's not really known yet. It's called the _Black Sun_. Cool name right!"

"Sure." She said, but instantly wished she hadn't said that so negatively. As they entered she was blown away. The place was very well maintained and looked absolutely beautiful on the inside. Aang just kept smiling while she looked around. It had art and culture from all around the world. Aang walked up to her and grabbed her hand. This simple action caused her to blush a deep red color but Aang didn't notice as he was pulling her towards their table. Aang pulled her seat out for her and pushed her chair in the way a proper gentleman would and then seated himself.

"Well what do you think?" Aang asked as looked around.

"I think this place is beautiful. How come I haven't heard of it till just now?"

"Because today is the grand opening and I wanted you two to be my first customers!" Iroh said as he approached from behind.

Kay turned to see who the voice belonged to and stood up to greet the old man as he approached.

"Wow Iroh how did you pull this off?" Kay asked.

"Well if you must know I've been saving up for a restaurant like this for some time and I thought today would be a good day to have the grand opening! What do you think?" He asked.

"Like I said earlier I think this place is beautiful!"

"I'm glad to hear it, unfortunately you know this means I'm resigning as head maintenance man right?"

"Yeah I kind of figured that one out, but I'm sure we'll survive."

"Thank you so much Kay for understanding. Here are your menus just let Max here know when you're ready to order." Iroh said as he handed them the menus and walked away.

"I'm glad to see him in high spirits!" Kay said.

"Yeah he's been like that since last week when he got the zoning permits."

"That's very good." Kay said as she looked over her menu. Aang looked at his and they decided to order. After they placed their orders Kay asked the first question;

"So Aang why don't you tell me a little bit more about Ty Lee!"

"Why do you want to know about her?" He asked.

"Well I like to know about my competition." She said with a smile on her face, and Aang blushed.

"Ok what do you want to know?"

"Well does she have a crush on you and if so, have, you two ever, you know slept together?"

"Wow quite the first question isn't it? Well she does have a crush on me but we have not slept together, though lately she has been trying really hard to get me in bed. It's both flattering and tiresome at the same time."

"Well if she is as good looking as I think she is then why not?"

"Well she's my friend and I want to keep it that way. See everyone I've ever met who has slept with their best friend, the sex destroys that friendship. It's not that the thought hasn't crossed my mind it's just I value her more as a friend than a friend with benefits." Aang admitted.

"Wow how many times have you had to tell yourself that to stop yourself?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Ha ha quite a few times since she got here. And recently she has become kind of possessive."

"What do you mean _possessive?_" she asked.

'Well today she kept trying to give me excuses to cancel our dinner so she could keep me home for the night."

"I see that is possessive isn't it?"

"Yeah just a little bit." And admitted, just then their dinners arrived and conversation ceased.

Aang had a lemon pepper salmon with rice and Kay got the bacon wrapped steak fillets with fried potatoes. And for some reason they both thought it would be a good idea to get alcoholic beverages. Aang knew to keep his intake slow and low but Kay had no such limitations, yet she didn't go overboard. Neither one of them was willing to interrupt their meal to talk because they both didn't eat very well today due to anticipation. So the dinner was blanketed in silence except for the other patrons in the restaurant who were enjoying the wide variety of meals Iroh had on his menu. They may not have talked much but they did flirt heavily. They sampled each others' meals by feeding each other and if you were a spectator or an eavesdropper you would have sworn they were married, and just out enjoying a date night.

As they finished off each others' meals the conversations started up again but this time instead of it being about Ty Lee it was focused around Aang and Hann.

"So tell me Aang why should I not fire you for assaulting an employee with your foot?" Kay asked as she took a sip of her second hard iced tea.

"Well to clarify things he _ran_ into my foot. My defense is I was stretching when he put his face onto the sole of my shoe!" Aang said with a smile.

"Yeah well you might find this funny but the lawyers won't. Aang that is a misdemeanor and that means its grounds to be fired on." Kay said seriously.

"Don't worry Kay, I'm not. The guy was a prick who was costing you money and when I finally stepped up to him and fired him he attacked me. I was in every legal right to defend myself and even the dumbest lawyer could prove I was in my legal right so don't worry about it ok?" Aang said trying to reassure her.

"Fine I won't worry but if this bites you in the ass I'm going to tell you 'I told you so' okay?"

"Deal."

Aang hadn't been paying attention to the time or his drink. He had unintentionally taken Max up on his offer of extra hard fruit punch, and now he was feeling the effects of drinking three. It wasn't serious but he would bet dollars to doughnuts that he would blow a point oh-seven or a point oh-eight on a breathalyzer and that was something he did not want. He looked at Kay and saw she was at the same cross-roads he was at and it appeared that they read each others' mind. Aang paid for their meals even though Iroh tried to tell them it was on the house, but Aang insisted they pay. They got out to his car and he looked at Kay, now it was time for the deal breaker, whose house do they go to?

"I think we should go back to my house." Aang said.

"Why not my place then we could be alone!" Kay said implying something one shouldn't be implying on the first date.

"Yeah but my place is closer and I really don't want to wreak my car." Aang explained.

"Okay but I really hope your would be girlfriend doesn't try to mess with me."

"You'll be fine now let's go." Aang said trying to reassure her.

Aang drove his car slightly below speed limit to avoid detection, and just as he was pulling into his parking space he got a super head rush, you know the kind that hit you when you're sick just a blinding two minute headache. Aang got out and tried to be the gentleman and hold the door open but he had another head rush hit him and he nearly closed the door on Kay instead of holding it open.

They held each other up as they climbed the stairs to his apartment. He unlocked the door and walked in first to check and make sure Ty Lee was asleep before bringing Kay in, she was. Aang walked over to the linen closet and grabbed an extra blanket. But Kay saw the comforter he had on the couch and told him they could just sleep in that. Aang was tired so he did not object to sleeping next to a super hot girl all night long. As she got under the covers Aang joined her and they got close to one another. Kay was feeling invincible and decided she couldn't help but tell Aang something.

"Aang just so you know, tonight I was planning on dragging you into my apartment and having sex all night long. And here's the best part I can't remember why." Kay revealed.

Aang had a feeling as to why she would do that. They got along so well it wouldn't be _very_ awkward if they had sex on the first date. But this thought left his head as soon as it got in there, he was tired and full all he wanted to do now was sleep and so he did.

Kay went to bed happier than happy. She was in the arms of someone she trusted and that's all that mattered.

**Ok guys and gals it is fixed. I hoped you liked this redo over the original. And as always….**

**Remember: "All it takes is one bad day, one bad day to cause the sanest man alive to slip into lunacy." -Joker (Story of my life!)**


	7. POV

**Well thank you guys for the reviews! I'd like to apologize for the way the last chapter ended. It was abrupt and sloppy and I have no excuse for that crappy writing, so I went back fixed and re-uploaded the last chapter! Just for you guys! So go back and read at least the last half of the chapter it's marked with a ======== so it should be easy to find.**

**There now that you went back and reread the end you can enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer I own nothing related to Avatar except the DVD.**

**Chapter 7 POV**

Kay's POV

When Kay woke up in the morning it wasn't because she was well rested, no it was because she was unusually warm. She didn't think she was sick and she knew it wasn't normal to be this, almost uncomfortably, warm. So she opened her eyes to find a solution to her current predicament. When she looked around she didn't see much except an arm draped around her. She was still confused so she followed the arm to find it was connected to one Mr. Aang White. A smile as well as a large amount of blush appeared on her face when everything finally registered with her. She remembered everything that happened last night, the dinner at Iroh's new restaurant and the unfortunate resignation of the older man, their conversations, the slow drive home, and the slight stumble up the stairs to Aang's apartment, getting really comfortable on the couch, and finally falling asleep in each others' arms.

Kay just laid there for a few moments absorbing the emotions and feelings she was experiencing. She had only been on one real date with him and she was already sleeping next to him. This was something that had never happened to her before after a single date, but for some reason she felt really comfortable with him, next to him. She moved to get closer to snuggle with him when she heard a noise. Only one thought went through her head and that was: Ty Lee! Kay very quickly, carefully and most importantly, quietly moved away from Aang and moved towards the other end of the couch. Before she threw the blanket up to cover herself she looked at Aang and noticed that the smile that was on his face turned into a deep frown. This made her sad but if what Aang told her about Ty Lee was true then it could be a bad morning for everyone if they were seen together like that and the last thing she wanted to do was make an enemy for a dumb reason.

Then just as the covers came up and she was hidden she heard the door click, and creak open. She just laid there in silence, under the covers, and hoped she would go back to bed. It sounded almost like Ty Lee was moving into the living room and stopping at Aang. Kay heard Ty Lee say something and then quickly went back into his room. When she heard the door click shut she threw the covers off, and checked her cell phone. It was six thirty and she was completely awake, so trying to sleeping now would be redundant. She thought about things to do, and slick smile spread on her lips and she decided to make breakfast.

Kay stood up and folded the blanket she was draped in, and left it sit on the couch. She moved quietly into the kitchen and just looked around in the cupboards to figure out where everything was. When this menial task was done she had figured it had been enough time and just hoped Ty Lee was asleep again. So she proceeded to get the pans and ingredients out for an all star breakfast. It was a simple enough task to get things set up but unfortunately she wasn't the best of cooks. She would often miss or just flat out forget a step and end up burning what she was cooking, but this was breakfast so it was fool proof right? She started the eggs, put the bread in the toaster, got another pan out for bacon and got a pot of coffee ready. It was going smoothly for her, if the calculations where right it would all be done at roughly the same time.

Then, as if god had read her thoughts and decided that she needed a bad day, everything went wrong! She forgot about the table and decided to set it figuring that everything would be fine. Just as she finished putting the table cloth on she saw the smoke bellow out of the kitchen. She ran into the kitchen and saw the mess that was supposed to be breakfast literally go up in smoke. She just looked at it not sure of what to do until finally the smoke alarm went off and she got a surprise of her own.

Ty Lee's POV

Ty Lee was laying down looking up at Aang. The young martial artist was leaning over top of her she felt she knew the reason why.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" He asked

"Aang I've waited to do this since we where sixteen, of course I'm sure." Ty Lee said reassuringly

Aang looked down to her with those big gray eyes and that million dollar smile before saying;

"Well Ty Lee if you want this than I want this."

Aang leaned down and kissed her deeply on the lips. The sensation that she felt was purely electrifying and almost unbelievable. This is what she had wanted since she hit puberty the one guy she trusted with her life leaning over top of her kissing her so strongly he could suck the air right from her lungs. Then Aang broke the kiss which slightly disappointed Ty Lee but she quickly got over it when he started moving from her lips to the side of her jaw until he got to her ear and he whispered:

"I love you so much."

Then he continued his valiant escapade of kisses from her earlobe down to her collarbone, and he started approaching a very sensitive area. Aang smiled as he stopped and looked at her expression and then looked down at her breasts. Up until this point Aang had kept the tension up by remaining hands off but when he saw the sight in front of him he couldn't help it anymore he needed to _feel_ her. So he started massaging her one breast with his right hand and he just hovered over her other breast.

This sexual tension was killing Ty Lee even now he continued to tease her and it was driving her crazy. His warm breath was spreading heat along her breast and it was so good it was almost agonizing. She wanted to tell him to hurry up but when she opened her mouth all that escaped was a loud gasp. He closed the short distance between his mouth and her nipple right as she was getting ready to protest him to hurry up. The sudden pleasure that came when he made contact sent her head spinning. She threw out her arms, and grabbed a hold of the sheets so tightly her knuckles turned white. This was completely baffling to her, how could he make her climax just from sucking slightly on her breasts. When her senses returned to her she was bombarded by even more pleasure, as he had moved his free hand from an idle position to active by slowly and carefully moving two fingers in and out of her womanhood. Aang was doing so much to her at one time she was certain she would cum again if he didn't hurry up and penetrate her. Then the pleasure pressure started building again and she knew she had to stop it:

"Aang please don't make me cum again without filling me." She pleaded in sporadic gasps.

Aang smiled and he brought his gaze up to her big beautiful brown eyes, he stopped massaging her breast but kept his other hand doing what it was supposed to be doing; driving her crazy. He looked at her and whispered so lightly she had to strain to hear it;

"I will give you everything you want but I want you to enjoy this for as long as you can."

Aang gave her another deep, passionate kiss before kissing his way down her body; he felt her quiver as moved past her breasts and continued downward. Up until now his hand had been busy at work keeping her at the edge, but he stopped it when he reached his destination. He removed his two fingers and moved closer and closer to the folds of her womanhood, slowly becoming engrossed in her smell. He saw just how epically wet she was just from a little foreplay and this brought another smile to his face. He looked at the fold and decided to give her a taste before continuing this great sojourn. He flicked his tongue out and got a taste of her juices. When he did this he heard Ty Lee whimper at all the teasing he was doing. She wanted him so bad and still he denied her the greatest pleasure he could give her. She felt Aang's strong hands gently grab her legs and lift them slightly so he would have a better vantage point. She laid there with building anticipation waiting for him to finish the deed when she jerked as his tongue was driven deeply into her folds. This sudden immense sensation sent her to climax for a second time! Aang had to know she had cum again however he expertly ignored this and continued lapping up her feminine juices. This non-stop pleasing was sending her over the edge, and for a second she thought she might just black out if he kept this up. She was moaning uncontrollably, her vision was filled with a plethora of colors and she was feeling very dizzy. Just as she was about to collapse everything stopped moving and her vision had cleared in time to see Aang hovering over her.

"Please Aang no more teasing me I beg you. I can't take it any more I need you like you wouldn't believe." Ty Lee pleaded with him as she loosed the grip she had on the sheets.

She took her sore hands and rested them on his face. As she did this she pulled his lips towards hers and kissed him this time. There was mild surprise from her this time, because before she could only taste him but now she could taste him and _herself_. This combination of fluids tasted gourmet to her and it was at this point she knew they were made for each other. There was only one more thing that needed to fit together and it was going to be the highlight of the night, it would be the one thing she was certain would cause her to lose her mind. If his mouth was that good then his actual member would drive her straight to the loony bin. Aang looked at her and whispered one last time;

"Ready for the grand finale honey?"

"Oh god yes Aang take me, please for the love of god TAKE ME." She demanded.

Then as Aang got his penis ready to enter her exclusive entrance, everything started to fade from her vision.

"No, no, no." She said softly as she shifted in bed. Her eyes opened and she remembered she was in Aang's bed but as she looked around he was nowhere in sight. "Ugh" She sighed. "Just another dream, why is it always a dream?" She went to move and noticed that the sheets were soaked. "Well another set of sheets need washing."

She stood up and removed the sheets from his bed and walked to the door. There was a loud click and then she opened the door. As she looked out into the living room she noticed Aang was sleeping on the couch all covered up. Then she picked up the 'dirty' sheets and moved towards the laundry niche and proceeded to put the sheets in the washer. After they were in she turned to go back to bed but once again realized her panties were soaked as well. So she removed them and decided to 'visit' Aang before returning to bed. She walked up to the unconscious man and leaned down to give him a kiss. She wanted to give him so much more but then it wouldn't be special so instead of taking him right then and there she straddled him and gave him an open mouthed kiss. Certainly satisfied with how it turned out she exited the living room and went back to his room.

When the door clicked shut she grabbed a new comforter and crawled into bed. Two more nights, just two more to get him in her pants and then she could die happy. As sleep slowly gripped her once again she tried thinking of where she or rather Aang left off in hopes of finishing the nasty task.

Aang's POV

Aang was having a very wonderful dream involving Kay, himself and a few cans of whipped cream when this shrill sound jerked him out of his dream. He jumped up from the couch trying to throw the covers off and get into the kitchen, but when he stood he fell flat on his face because the blanket wrapped itself around his feet. The alarm was still going off and he needed to see what was happening but the covers were really tight for some reason and he couldn't get them loose. Ty Lee then stormed out of his room and walked into the kitchen, ripped the smoke alarm out from the wall and threw it out the nearest window. Ty Lee was still apparently asleep because she shouted into the kitchen;

"Aang seriously what the hell are you doing up this early? I'm trying to sleep so douse that smoke and come to bed, if you make it into your room before I fall asleep I have a special present for you!" She said and flipped up her nighty to show she had no panties on, but she failed to notice that it wasn't Aang. She then walked back to his room and closed the door.

He finally got the covers off his feet and walked into the pillar of smoke that was his kitchen. He looked around and the only thing he saw was Kay standing in front of the stove with smoke coming out from two different pans.

"Kay what are you doing?" He asked

Kay looked at the smoke pouring off the stove top, with a defeated look on her face. He walked up behind her and took this perfect moment to make a move. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear;

"What are you doing to my kitchen?"

This obviously surprised her because she jumped and had it not been for his arms wrapped around her she would probably spun around and broke his nose again.

"Oh my god Aang don't do that to me! Wait you're awake? Now my surprise is all ruined." She said with a sad look on her face completely oblivious to the way he was holding her.

"What surprise? Don't tell me you're secretly a serial arsonist and that I'm your next victim!" He said sarcastically.

"No you dummy I wanted you to wake up to a big homemade breakfast like you did for me that one day!"

As Aang listened to this explanation he let his grip on her ease and proceeded to put the fire out, by turning off the stove and taking a wet washrag and setting it on the pan to quell the smoke.

"Ok so what went wrong?" He asked.

"Well everything was going great until remembered that I didn't set the table. So I left it to put the table cloth on and I guess the bacon grease caught fire, and the eggs burned. You hate me don't you?"

She had never felt this bad about screwing something up but she was serious when she asked the question. Aang however was completely taken aback by the question and responded with the best answer anyone could come up with.

"Me hate you? Don't be stupid Kay you're the best thing to come into my life since Ty Lee! I could never hate you!" This seemed to pick up Kay's mood. "So you burned a few eggs and a couple strips of bacon big deal. That won't change my opinion of you, but you will have to clean it up by yourself." He said with a smile on his face.

She smiled back at him and leaned into his embrace. She was so relieved that he wasn't mad that she instinctively leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips. Aang was surprised by this but not disappointed so he returned the kiss. They stood there for a few seconds just enjoying the warmth of each other and finally broke the kiss when they needed air.

"Wow so does that mean we're officially dating?" Aang asked first.

"I guess so." Kay giggled as she realized what she did.

Then Aang leaned in for another kiss and this time she seemed more eager than he, because she was the one who was poking at his lips with her tongue! So he let her in and they proceeded to have a tongue battle and she was winning. When they finally needed air they broke the connection but you could tell they wanted more of each other. But with Ty Lee in the apartment it couldn't happen, yet!

"What do you say _we_ try to get breakfast ready? I'll _make_ the food and you can clean up your mess." Aang proposed.

"Fine I'll clean it up but don't tell Ty Lee I was the one who woke her up okay?"

"Deal!"

They continued to do their own parts and by the time Aang was finishing up breakfast, Ty Lee came out fully dressed to join them. She was however a bit shocked to see Kay in the kitchen with Aang at seven thirty in the morning.

"Hey Aang, who is this?" She asked.

"Oh Ty Lee you're up, well this is Kay you know my boss."

"Kay as in the Kay you went on a date with last night?" Ty Lee asked trying to piece this puzzle together.

"Yeah we both got a little drunk last night and my place was closest so we came back here to sleep. Why is that problematic?"

"No I just didn't see her this morning when I woke up."

"I was at the other end of the couch. You know under the green blanket."

"Oh okay well my names Ty Lee it's very nice to meet you Kay."

"Yeah same here Aang's told me quite a bit about you two during your childhood."

"Really well I wish we could sit down and talk some, I would love to get to know you." Ty Lee said.

"Well if you have the time I have a girls' night out on Monday night you're more than welcome to join us."

"That would be absolutely perfect."

As Aang saw what was happening he realized his worlds were about to collide and it very well could end badly for him but if he didn't keep his mouth shut then it _would_ end badly. All three of them sat down and ate breakfast, but it was all girl talk. Ty Lee and Kay seemed to connect like two long lost sisters and it was slowly scaring Aang. All Aang could was sit there and bear through it, but he was so happy when he finished his meal and could get out of there when they started talking about high school crushes. Kay came into the kitchen and gave Aang a secret kiss and put her plate into the soapy water.

"Well Aang I would love to stay and hear more about your high school years but I think I should go home so I can get a shower and get changed. So you think you could give me a ride home?" she asked.

"Sure just let me finish the dishes and I'll take you home."

"Hey I got an idea let me take you home!" Ty Lee offered.

"Will Aang let you drive his car?" Kay asked suspiciously.

"Sure if you don't mind her taking you home." He said.

"No that would be great really it would give us more time to talk."

"Great we can head out whenever you want to." Ty Lee told her.

"Well let's get going I'm feeling kind of slimy."

They both kissed Aang simultaneously on the cheeks and headed out the door. Aang had nothing to worry about with Ty Lee driving his car what he was worried about was what they would talk about, and that scared him to death. But for some reason when they left there was this nagging feeling in the back of his head, something Kay said about sex last night but he couldn't quite remember what it was. Oh well hopefully it wasn't something awesome he would regret not remembering. As he finished up the dishes he looked down at his clothes and decided it was a good time to get a shower.

**Well there you go Guys and Gals, hoped you liked the POV style and the mild lemon in it. Admit it though, when you were reading it you thought it was happening in real time weren't you? Ha I bet a lot of people were glad that it was a dream and not an affair. So that's where this one ends and I'm sorry to report that the extra chapter is postponed due to the fact that I fixed the last chapter. Maybe I'll write an extra one for next week it just all depends on how ambitious I become, so till next time folks…**

**Remember: "When choosing between two evils try the one you've never done before." -unknown**


	8. Girls' Night Out Plus One

**Well people that was a disappointing week to be honest. I mean throughout the whole week only two reviews? Weak guys weak, but if the chapter was so bad you didn't want to review you should have said something. So for this chapter I took an extra week to review what I wrote and make sure the ending was not condensed just to finish it up. That and I have finals this week so I was on uber study mode all week. I apologize to any loyal fan who, was looking forward to this chapter but I wanted to be extra good. Now let's continue with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing related to the characters portrayed in this FanFic! **

**Girls' Night Out Plus One!**

The ride to Kay's

"Wow Ty Lee I never would have thought we would have so much in common!" Kay said as they traveled down the street, in Aang's car, towards her apartment.

"I know to be honest I thought you would have been a real jerk to me." Ty Lee said.

"Why would you think I would be a jerk?"

"Well I mean you are trying to date Aang right?" Ty Lee asked

Kay blushed before saying; "Well yeah I guess, it's not really like official, but why would I be a jerk to you? I think you're really cool."

"Well I was worried that you would be jealous. You know with me being his best friend, a girl, and the fact that I've been sleeping in his bed for the past week." Ty Lee said in total surprise to herself. She was the one who was jealous of Kay but now she was worried about what Kay thought about her as a person.

"That's understandable, especially after Aang told me you've been trying to get him in-between the sheets all week!" Kay said with a smile on her face.

This sudden little bit of information surprised Ty Lee enough to swerve the car and keep it from hitting a wall. There was a moment of silence before Ty Lee continued talking.

"So he knew this whole time?"

"Yes he did, but he said he was keeping you from crossing that one line because he doesn't want your friendship to be splintered. Ty Lee, Aang cares about you more than I've ever seen someone care about another." Kay said in a reassuring tone.

"And you knew but still it didn't bother you I made moves on him, like all week?" She said as they came to a stop at a red light.

"Bother me, no not really. I mean I don't blame you for trying, I would have. In fact I know a few girls who want to meet him just so they can see what I get to see every day!" Kay laughed as she remembered what Suki said about Aang.

"He-he, really I didn't think Aang was that popular with the ladies. He always seemed so shy when we were out in public."

"Oh yeah according to my office spy, all the girls on our floor think he is really cute but they are afraid to talk to him because he has a direct line to my ear!"

Both girls laughed at this, and then the car came to a halt. Kay looked around and noticed where they were, the parking garage of her apartment.

"But how? I didn't give you any directions!" Kay said in total disbelief.

"I lived in this city for quite some time before Aang. He still thinks I'm a country girl but I know this city way better than he does. When you told me the Baxter building, I instantly knew how to get here." Ty Lee said with a smile on her face.

"Impressive, well, thank you for the ride Ty Lee."

"Thank you for not being mad at me for flirting with your new boyfriend."

"No problem but are you going to come to girls' night with me tomorrow night? It'll be fun!"

Ty Lee thought about it for a few seconds before saying: "Sure I'd love to meet your other friends. I even have some pictures of Aang they can ogle while we talk."

"That's great so if you could stop by the office tomorrow we can just leave from there" Kay said.

"Okay I'll be there." Ty Lee looked around the car until she popped the glove box and grabbed out a napkin. She wrote something down on it a handed it over the seat to Kay. "Here's Aang's cell number, in case you forgot to get it from him."

"Thanks I'll have to call him later so we have each other's phone."

Kay shut the door to the car and waved as Ty Lee drove off back towards Aang's place. Kay was very happy with how that turned out. Not only did she make a new friend but she was able to spare Aang the _burden_ of looking at her half naked and crawling all over him. She turned and opened the door to the main building, with a huge smile on her face. In twenty four hours she made a new friend, got a possible boyfriend, saw one of her oldest friends complete his life-long dream, and she got to snuggle with a very cute guy most of the night. All in all it was a good night/morning and after her shower she would be floating on cloud nine for at least a while. Kay walked up to her apartment with a spring in her step until she saw her door was ajar. So she walked up to it very cautiously and eased the door open to see if anyone was in her apartment. As she looked around her place looked completely trashed. Garbage everywhere, the stereo was playing Ozzy's Zombie Stomp, and there was a very putrid odor coming from the kitchen. Kay moved in with a very good guess as to who was in her humble abode when she heard stomping in synch with the music. She walked very sternly into the kitchen and saw Sokka stomping around in his underwear, so into the music he didn't notice he had completely burnt the potatoes he was cooking. He moved towards the fridge, still jamming out, when Kay turned off the oven and before he could open the door she grabbed his shoulder and threw him to the ground. She put her knee on his arm and grabbed his throat with one hand while the other kept his other arm down.

Not only did the hard fall knock the wind out of him but he was completely immobile but he was having a very hard time breathing. When he saw who was on top of him he got very scared. The song ended and Kay was able to speak to her 'loveable' brother.

"So my dear brother should I even ask as to why my apartment is trashed and you are here, parading around in your underwear?" She asked with venom in her voice.

"Well….. I'm here….. Because….. Huuuu….. Suki….Got…..Huuuu…Mad last…..Night… And kicked…Huuu…Me out!" He struggled to say under her crushing grip.

She eased up and said. "She kicked you out? Why what did you do this time?"

"I think it was because of something I said to Yue! Yue asked me how she looked in her new dress and I was stunned silent and Suki flipped shit. Saying things like I was cheating on her with Yue and I didn't think she was pretty anymore and before I could defend myself she slammed the door shut." He explained.

"So you come to my place and trash it? Thanks big bother I love you too!" Kay said sarcastically.

"Well when I saw you weren't here I thought you might have been out of town and I would have a few days. Speaking of which were where you?"

"You are in no position to ask any questions." She said as she tightened her grip again. "Now I'm going to be very nice and let you up, you will not ask any questions and you won't say anything. You will get dressed and leave. Go home and Suki will let you in, any talking will result in you getting thrown outside without your clothes. Do I make myself clear?"

Sokka nodded and was let up. He did just as she had instructed, and proceeded to get dressed without any conversation. He grabbed his C.D. from her stereo and left. Kay picked up her phone and called Suki.

"Hello?" Suki answered

"Hey Suki your sister-in-law calling. I was wondering why you booted my brother out and sent him to my place."

"Oh hey Kay, I just needed some me time and Yue was over showing me her new dress so I bitched Sokka out and tossed him outside for the night hope he didn't wreck your place too bad."

"No more than usual, he's on his way home now. I kind of figured that was the reason, oh he might have a bruise on his arm but he will be fine."

"Great, thanks, nothing is better in the morning than make up sex!"

"Ugh I hate you for putting that image in my head."

"I'll make it better. When he comes back he'll….." 'Click'

"I hate when she does that crap." Kay said out loud. "Now it's shower time!"

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Ty Lee got back to Aang's place and she thought they should talk about her actions this past week. As she walked in the door Aang was still finishing up dishes and now he had music on. She walked out to the kitchen and stood in the doorway watching him bob his head to the beat of Monsters by Skillet.

"If only you had hair that would be very appropriate!" She said surprising Aang but not disrupting his jamming.

"Yeah if I let my hair grow out this would look awesome." He said as he continued to head bang.

Ty Lee walked over to the small C.D. player in the kitchen and turned the volume down. Aang was going to protest but when he saw the look on her face he knew it was something important.

"Aang I would like to apologize."

"For what, you didn't do anything wrong." He said unsure of where this was leading.

"Yes I did. My advances towards you all week. That was uncalled for on my part."

"Why are you bringing this up now?" he asked

"Kay said you told her about my advances and how you were fighting back because of your feelings for us as friends." She said looking down at her feet feeling ashamed of what she had been trying to do all week. Sure she fantasized about him but who hadn't done that every once in awhile.

"Oh she told you that. Well Ty Lee it's not that I'm not flattered it's just I've known you for so long and I trust you completely I don't want that ruined. I mean think about it I let you take my _boss_ home in my _car_. I don't even let dad drive my car and he gave me the damn thing!"

"I guess you're right but still I'm sorry for pressuring you like that. If there is anything I could do to make it up to you let me know, okay?"

"Fine but can we move past this I thought we would do something fun before you go home."

"Yeah so what do you want to do?"

"Well I thought we would go roller coasting at the amusement park on the out skirts of town!"

"Yeah that sounds great but won't getting in be a hassle?"

"Nah Teo is head of security so he gave me these after I beat him at game night using a bunch of crap cards." Aang said as he reached for the fridge and grabbed two platinum passes. "These passes will get us front line admission as well as short cuts to the rides."

"Then yes let's get going." She said super excited and super relieved. Not only had Aang forgiven her but they were going to an amusement park! This was going to be an awesome day.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

After work Monday afternoon

Aang was sitting at his desk listening to Duke chatter about something Magic while he tried to file paper work. He had been dead tired all day and listening to Duke seemed almost like too much effort on his part. The reason for this unnatural fatigue is thanks solely to him crashing so hard from his own adrenaline. All the coaster riding was exhilarating but because of all of the adrenaline racing through his veins when he was on them he crashed hard when he finally relaxed. (Those of you who go to amusement parks and ride the coasters know EXACTLY what I'm talking about.)

All he wanted to do was go home and sleep until the morning. It was meeting Monday and he was completely tapped out. He was so gone he didn't hear Duke mention some super hot girl getting off the elevator.

"Dude I know you're tired but you need to check this chick out! Talk about super fine." Duke said as he eyed the beautiful brunette walking seemingly towards Aang's desk.

Aang picked his tired head up from his desk to see who he was talking about. When he noticed it was Ty Lee he just let his head drop back to his desk with a loud smack.

"Hey Aang, boy you look tired." Ty Lee said with obvious knowledge as to why he was so tired.

"Hmhmhmmmhmhm" Aang said.

"Sorry Aang I didn't quite catch that!"

"He said 'Hey have you met my friend Duke?'" Duke said forcing his way into the conversation. "Hello young lady my name is Duke, what's your name?"

Ty Lee giggled as Duke took her hand and kissed it like a knight in medieval times. "My name is Ty Lee. It is very nice to meet you!" She said with another giggle. "But I don't think that is what he said. Aang what did you say?"

"I said you know damned well I'm tired." Aang said with a bit of grouch in his voice.

"Oh right I know _exactly_ why you're tired! That was fun last night we'll have to do it the next time I'm in town. So is Kay around I was told to meet her here after four." She said as she looked around for Kay.

"She is right there in her office let me tell her you're here." Duke said.

"Oh you don't have to do that she's expecting me so I'll just let myself in, thanks anyway."

Then Ty Lee walked over to the office door and opened it and stepped in after she got clearance from the boss. When the door closed Duke snapped at Aang.

"Dude when the hell where you going to tell me you knew a bombshell like that?"

"Mmvmmr!" Aang replied

"Dude speak up when you talk." Duke said then it hit him. "That's why you're so tired isn't it? You were up all night getting your freak on weren't you?"

Aang picked his head up and saw the stupid grin on his face and said; "Oh yeah, that's it Duke not only was Ty Lee at my apartment having sex with me every night for the past week, but I'm super tired because I had a three way with her and Kay last night!" He said sarcastically, however Duke thought he was being dead serious.

"No way that's impossible."

Aang saw his friend didn't pick up on the sarcasm so he decided to play it out a little longer.

"Oh yeah man think about it. The reason I'm so tired today and Kay was extra happy. Kay got 'stress' relief and I got one hell of a work out!" Aang said with obvious idiotism in his voice but Duke was completely oblivious to it.

"Oh my god it makes perfect sense!"

Just as he finished that statement Kay and Ty Lee walked out laughing and they both looked at Aang with huge smiles on their faces. Aang smiled back and they continued talking as they walked past the two boys. Duke's mouth dropped as he saw this unfold in front of him.

"I hate you so much. Not only do you not tell me you had a girl like that staying at your house but she has been there for a week! And to add insult to injury you're doing our boss! Why do you have so much luck?" Duke said as he fake cried.

"You freaking retard do you really think I had a three way with those two last night?"

"Well why else would Kay be so happy she never smiles this much on meeting Monday! And how do you explain what just happened all the smiling and laughing?" Duke pointed out.

Aang sighed before saying;

"Go up to them and ask them before the elevator gets to the top floor."

Duke paused and contemplated this for a moment then ran over to them right before the elevator got there, Aang watched and waited. Duke talked for a second then got in close and told them something in a whisper. Kay immediately broke out laughing and told Ty Lee what Duke had told her. Both girls laughed then told Duke something before they looked directly at Aang and gave him little waves and big smiles on their faces. Duke's look was completely priceless, because not only was he surprised but he was mad all at the same time. The elevator doors closed and Duke bolted right for Aang's desk.

"Liar! They both confirmed your story and said 'they can't wait to do it again!'"

Aang pulled out his phone and dialed a number. It rang a few times and he asked the person on the other line to send him footage from last night at the park. Duke was confused and still mad at Aang for holding out on him, when suddenly his computer chirped. Aang opened his mail and said;

"Alright dummy Teo sent this to prove you are a gullible idiot who will believe anything." He said as he opened the video and it showed Ty Lee and Aang getting on the Raptor at ten thirty last night. "See retard we were at the amusement park last night and I'm just burned out!"

"But they said they had a three way with you last night and and and…." Duke stuttered as the realization hit him that he was completely and totally hoodwinked.

Duke and Aang both heard Teo burst out laughing as he heard what Duke thought happened last night. Aang held up the phone to his ear and told him what happened. Which was followed by more laughter and finally a dead signal.

"They were just having fun at your expense. Don't let it get to you, now help me up so I can go home, I am so fucking tired." Aang said holding out his hand which Duke took and helped his friend up.

"So no three way and no awesome hot babe staying at your place for the past week?"

"No three way but Ty Lee did stay at my place all week. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I didn't think you would have been interested." Aang said with a yawn

"Can I kill you when you get to your car or would you like to die now?"

"Not on my worst day could you take me so just give up before I send you the way of Hann." Aang said trying to intimidate Duke and doing so successfully. He moved slowly towards the elevator completely exhausted and decided instead of going home right away he would take a power nap in his car. Boy did that sound nice in his head, a power nap! He would go home after he got a little sleep lest he wreck his car.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Kay noticed Duke running towards them and decided to hold getting on the elevator. Duke came up to her and Ty Lee with this look of absolute worry and for a second she thought there might be a real problem. Her worry was put to rest when duke said;

"Wait, Miss. South I heard a _rumor_ and I was wondering if you could quell it before it spreads?"

Oh god a rumor around the office just what I need. "Okay Duke what is this _rumor_ you heard?"

"Well I asked Aang why he was so tired and he told me this outrageous story. He said that you and Miss Ty Lee here kept him 'up' late last night. Is this true?" Duke asked adding the air quotes around up.

Kay and Ty Lee looked at each other confused and Kay asked;

"What do you mean by 'up'?"

Duke started fidgeting nervously towards this question, looking back and forth between the girls, before whispering it to Kay.

"He told me you three well um he said you guys kept him up because you were having sex all night!"

Kay lost it when Duke told her this. Aang told him he was tired because he was up all night having crazy sex! This was hysterical to Kay but she was the only one laughing. She leaned in and whispered to Ty Lee what Duke told her. There was a pause from both girls then total laughter. Kay was just about to answer him then Ty Lee decided to play along with the story.

"Oh yeah Duke it was awesome last night, right Kay?"

Kay looked surprised but went with it too.

"Oh yeah do you remember that thing he did with his tongue! That was amazing!"

"Yeah I can't wait to do that again. You think we could fit another in before you leave tomorrow?" Kay asked jokingly.

"Yeah we can try as long as Aang isn't too tired after girls' night!"

They both looked over towards Aang and smiled big, as they gave those cute little cat waves to him. He looked completely surprised and poor Duke was just dumbstruck. Mouth hanging open and a defeated look on his face which was the last thing they saw before the doors closed on the elevator. When their decent started the laughter was too much to keep in. They laughed for a good five floor before Ty Lee was finally able to speak.

"Aang is a genius! Oh god I can't believe he told Duke we had a three way!"

"I know and the best part; Duke believed him!"

They continued laughing the whole trip down to the parking garage. When the doors to the elevator opened they were laughing so hysterically the poor man waiting to go up thought he was looking at a couple crazy people. When they noticed him they stopped laughing, quickly composed themselves and left the elevator in a giggle fit. They got to Kay's car and managed to get all the giggles out of their system and started the ten minute drive to _The Iceberg_.

"So Kay, what are your friends like?" Ty Lee asked trying to strike up small talk until they got to their destination.

"Why are you worried?"

"No, it's just I want to know if there is any I should watch my mouth around. You know certain things I should or shouldn't say."

"Well don't bring up any homicides you have committed in the past because my one friend is a cop and she will arrest you. But other than that no you shouldn't have anything to worry about."

Ty Lee thought about it for a moment before saying;

"Oh good so I only have one story I need to avoid!" Ty Lee said jokingly.

Both girls laughed at the little joke Ty Lee made just as they were pulling into Kay's usual parking spot. They got out and walked into the establishment and were looking around for the other girls when Zuko walked right up to them.

"Good evening ladies can I help you find someone?" He asked in a very polite manner.

"Zuko, no she is not interested in you, so point us in the general direction of the others and we'll send someone up to order okay?" Kay said with a very affirmative voice.

"Ouch shot down in mid flight, that's rough. Okay I know when I'm beaten. The usual corner, it's just a busy night."

He pointed them in the general direction and was off to be super bartender for the night. As Kay started walking towards the corner Suki stood up and flagged them in. As they got closer everyone noticed Kay wasn't alone and she didn't have a guy around her arm so they would have to wait to meet Mr. White. But she did have someone new for them to meet so they all silently accepted this and decided to see where this would go.

"Hey girls glad to see you!" Kay said.

"Glad you could make it Sugar Queen. Now who might this be?" Toph asked.

"Girls this is Ty Lee Aang's childhood friend." Kay introduced. "Ty Lee, this is Toph, Suki, and Yue."

"It's nice to meet you." Ty Lee said.

"So you're Mr. White's childhood friend? Maybe you could answer something that has been bothering us." Suki said

"Well I can try, what's your question?"

Suki looked around the table and only Kay was the one out of the loop so she was afraid of what question Suki would ask, the others just had grinds on their faces and all looked at Ty Lee.

"What is Aang like in bed?"

"Oh my god Suki what the fuck is wrong with you?" Kay asked as she choked on her water.

Everyone else looked at Ty Lee, who was stone silent, and then the drinks came.

"Here you go ladies, your usual drinks minus the alcohol. After last week you guys are going home sober." Zuko said as he placed the tray down then in the sexiest voice he could muster; "And what can I get you young lady?"

Ty Lee was still dumbfounded but she answered quickly; "Gin and Tonic and go light on the gin please."

"Gin and Tonic good choice and I will go easy on the Gin just for you!" Zuko said in a very sultry voice.

As he left everyone kept looking at poor Ty Lee like she was the lost Ark of the Covenant, until she finally answered the question.

"Well I wouldn't know!"

"Bullshit, there is no way you couldn't know what he is like in bed." Toph said.

"It's true, I have no idea. Trust me I've been trying since I was sixteen to get him in-between the covers. But every advance I made on him he brushed me aside and kept doing his own thing."

"Okay then is he gay?" Yue asked.

"No actually, he loves his women he just has very high moral standards!"

"Wow talk about morals there isn't a guy in here that hasn't at least looked at you since you walked in the door, and you're telling me you've been throwing yourself at him for a decade and he still hasn't slept with you?" Suki said.

"Yep he's gay." Toph intruded but not deterred.

"He's not gay just a really determined friend." Ty Lee reassured.

"Okay and Yue how did your pilot's test go?" Kay asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah I finally passed!" she said as she pulled out her new certification to show everyone.

"That's great Yue it only took you what like three years?" Suki said sarcastically.

"Yeah and it only took you like five evaluations to pass your FTO exam!" Yue retorted back

"Okay calm down you two, I'm starting to feel like I'm talking to a bunch of guys." Kay said

*Burp* "What do you mean _feel_ like? You are hanging out with a bunch of guys!" Toph said.

"Thanks so glad to know I'm already one of the guys!" Ty Lee said with a smile on her face.

"No problem but if you keep hanging around us you'll lose that pretty little walk of yours!" Toph said.

"What do you mean?"

The other three girls were preoccupied with the conversation of who was better and no one was winning so they didn't notice Ty Lee and Toph talking.

"Think about it, Kay is an uptight business woman, Suki is a cop, Yue is a fly boy, and I'm a pro martial artist. None of us have the grace you do."

"Okay thanks but I won't be staying past tonight, I'm only in town until tomorrow morning."

"Well if you're leaving in the morning, we need to get you properly drunk and party the right way what do you say?"

"Sure!" Ty Lee agreed.

Just as Zuko came up with her drink Toph told him to stow the sweet guy talk and bring in three rounds of shots. He looked confused but decided to take the order anyway. While they waited they decided to share 'war' stories, and when I say 'war' I don't mean actual war stories, no these girls talked like guys and somehow brought up their personal sex lives. And right as Toph was getting into explicit detail about one of her favorite boy toys Mr. Buzz-kill showed up with their shots.

"Okay ladies three rounds of shots."

"Um not trying to tell you how to bartend but you're missing an order, I only count twelve glasses."

"Well you can't stay here tonight, thus I need a D. D. So tell me who wants to be the boring one tonight, and I need everyone else's keys." Zuko explained.

"Not it!" Toph said as she put her index finger on her nose, and without missing a beat Suki and Yue answered like-wise, all the while not breaking eye contact with Kay.

"Not it! Damnit this sucks, what am I doing now?" Kay asked as Suki, Yue, and Toph handed over their keys to Zuko. "No I'm D.D. again! God I hate you and that damn 'Not it' game." Kay pouted.

"Oh get over yourself Sugar Queen you can get smashed next week when your boy toy comes in with you." Toph told Kay.

"Fine whatever, Zuko I'll play D.D. after this!" Kay said as she grabbed one of the shots and downed it before the others. "There now I don't feel like killing any of you now."

After Kay's little pouting speech about how the game isn't fair the drinks started flying. Jokes were exchanged and the ridiculous laughing started. Kay was stone sober and wasn't sure why she was laughing but she was laughing as much as everyone else at the table. And not to long after the second round of shots the guys came to their table in droves. Because Kay was the only one not drinking heavily not only was she D. D. but she was point guard. When the fourth wave came up and offered to buy drinks and was brutally shot down by Kay they all seemed to take the hint and proceeded to leave them alone. The jollies continued and merriment was everywhere, including Kay. Not only was she enjoying the stories they were sharing but she had her camera with her and was taping some of the conversations for later. They would not like this but that's what you get when you keep one person too sober for too long. Ty Lee was getting pretty drunk and she had apparently worked up the nerve to ask Kay a question.

"You know Kay I'm really glad we got along, but I have a very important question to ask you." Ty Lee whispered to Kay.

"Okay Ty Lee but speak up I'm having trouble hearing you."

"Okay, after you finally have sex with Aang and you guys have a, a, a, what's that word that starts with an R?"

"Relationship?"

"Relationship that's it! After you guys have sex and have a relationship, would you ever consider swinging?"

"What? Swinging as in sharing?" Kay asked surprised.

"Yeah I mean just once." Ty Lee confirmed.

"Or maybe like four times 'cause I wouldn't mind trying it. Uber nerd or not I think it would be fun!" Suki butted in.

"No, this is not the time for this conversation, change the subject or we all go home!" Kay said.

"Oh Katara get that stick out of your ass and relax!" Toph said.

"I would but I always lose that god damn game! So stuff a sock in it Toph!"

Kay was obviously irritated but she didn't dampen the mood in the least. Instead she got a great idea;

"Let's go back to my house and drink!"

"Why?" Toph and Suki asked.

"Well if we are at my house no need for a D. D., we save money on drinks and we have a place to crash whenever we get tired!"

"Yeah!" They all cheered as they got up and went to leave. Toph gave Kay her wallet and told her to pay for drinks.

"Leaving so soon?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah going home, to get smashed at my own leisure." Kay said as she paid the tab using Toph's money.

"Have fun!" Zuko said as he watched Kay leave.

The ride back to her house was surprisingly fast and with everybody having giggle fits it was very enjoyable. They went to the fifth floor of Kay's building and got in her apartment. While there they continued to drink and be happy. Then Ty Lee had the best idea ever, they would prank call Aang and Sokka! They all agreed and dialed up Sokka first because he would be the most confused by the call.

"Shh it's ringing, it's ringing." Ty Lee said.

"What who the hell is calling at three AM?" Sokka asked.

"Is this a Mr. Sokka Blue?" Ty Lee asked in her best guy voice.

"This is and who the hell are you?"

"I'm Mr. Balderdash and I was reviewing your resume and thought you would be perfect for this one movie role I have sitting on my stack. Would you be interested?" She asked holding back the giggles.

"A movie role yeah I'm interested when and where?" Sokka asked immediately awake and interested.

Ty Lee held back the laughs as she read the address off the computer screen to Sokka.

"Just go to the Bandel building on the south side of town and go up to room six oh five and they will interview you on the spot okay? Oh and any time is good before noon okay?"

"Bandel, six oh five, before noon got it thanks." Sokka said not piecing everything together.

"Glad I could help Mr. Blue and I apologize for waking you this just couldn't wait."

"No I understand thanks."

The hung up the phone and the laughs flowed out; Sokka had no idea what he was in for. Next was Aang but his joke would be less tragic for him than Sokka's. Instead of playing a cruel joke they would just call and talk.

"Hello?" Aang said in a quiet and tired voice.

"Hey Aang!" All the girls greeted him on speaker phone.

"Who is this?" he asked completely confused.

"Kay, Ty Lee, Suki, Yue and Toph!" They all sounded off.

"All of you? What are you guys still doing up it's almost three in the morning?"

"Well we've been drinking and we thought it would be fun to call you, we hope you're not mad." Kay said.

"But if you are mad you could always come over to Kay's and give us all a good spanking!" Suki offered.

"Okay you guys are really drunk aren't you?" He asked.

"Maybe, why don't you come on over and we'll show you how drunk we are!" Yue said.

"Shut up guys he's not coming over and spanking us or nothing so just shut up!" Kay said.

Aang heard several loud groans and boo's over the line, then it was just Kay's voice.

"So Aang I was wondering when would you like to go out on another date?"

"Why don't we talk about this tomorrow okay? Now put me on speaker."

"Ok it's back on speaker."

"Alright girls you need to let Kay and Ty Lee get some sleep okay? If you do that I will buy drinks for the next girls' out okay?" Aang asked.

"Okay sexy but know we will drink you under the table and we will drain your wallet!" Suki informed him.

"Whatever now I'm going to hang up and hope you get to bed so good night."

"Good night!" they all said simultaneously. When the line went dead they all started giggling.

"Suki how could you tell him to come over and spank us?" Kay asked.

"Admit it you wanted him to do it didn't you?"

"Well no not exactly." Kay tried to not want it but inside she always liked spankings.

"Worst liar ever! You want him to come over and teach you a _lesson_? I can see it in your eyes!" Yue said.

"Shut up!" Kay said with a bright red face. "I'm going to bed now so ha."

"Oh Aang spank me I've been naughty!" Suki said pretending to be Kay while Yue spanked her.

"Yes you have Kay!" Yue said as she continued.

"Shut up!" Kay yelled before hiding her face in shame to the truth they were acting out.

After Kay went to her room things calmed down and the girls talked quite a bit. They got to know Ty Lee and they really clicked together. It was dawn when they were feeling really tired and thought about going to sleep. Just as Ty Lee set her head down to get some shut eye, Kay came out of her room and got her up.

"Oh c'mon grumpy let me get some sleep!" Ty Lee pleaded.

"Nope you have a plane to catch and I'm taking you over to Aang's so he can deal with you and your hangover."

"Ugh fine lets go." Ty Lee said as she sluggishly got up and trudged over towards the door.

They got in her car and started out for Aang's place. Ty Lee was obviously tired but she wouldn't admit it for some reason. When they pulled in she was all pep. They got up to his apartment and walked right in to the smell of properly cooked bacon and not-burnt eggs. Aang had just set the food on the table when they walked in.

"Hey guys glad you could stop drinking long enough to come back here!" Aang said as he set the bacon down.

"Ha-ha very funny, now I'd love to stay and chat but I have work so you enjoy your day off Aang!" Kay said as she made an approach towards the door when Aang stopped her.

"Actually as far as the office is aware you have strep throat and can't go in today because you have no voice! Hope you don't mind me turning in one of your sick days?"

"Oh thank god! For a second there I thought I would actually have to go in today! So I take it you made enough food for all three of us?"

"Yep sit down and enjoy!"

As Aang walked back into the kitchen Kay noticed Ty Lee sigh deeply and look super tired.

"You're beat so why are you fighting it?" Kay asked.

"Well I don't want him knowing I was up all last night, he would tweak!" Ty Lee explained.

The two girls sat down and ate breakfast with Aang with almost no conversation. They finished eating and immediately took off. Kay said goodbye to Ty Lee and when the door closed she moved to the couch where she passed out.

Ty Lee had all her things packed the night before and sitting in Aang's car so they need not carry anything down to his car. The drive was quiet with only small talk about the night out and Kay's friends. As they got to the airport Ty Lee said she wanted to go in by herself and gave Aang a kiss on the cheek.

"Now Aang you be good to Kay or else I'll come back and kick your ass okay?"

"I promise Ty Lee you have nothing to worry about. Have a safe trip home and tell dad I said hi ok?"

"Got ya see you in a few months for Christmas?"

"Yep Christmas!"

Ty Lee grabbed her suit cases out of the car and was off into the terminal to head home. She was in good spirits and Aang hoped she had a good nap on the plane. She would need it after a whole night drinking with Kay's friends! He got back into his car and drove off to see how Kay was feeling. If she was up to it maybe they could go to the amusement park for their second date one could always hope right?

**Well there you go how does that look? Longest chapter yet and I hope it was better than the last at least enough to get a few reviews. And for any of you who aren't trained in basic terminology FTO is Field Training Officer, and D. D. is Designated Driver. Not making fun of anyone just covering some bases. Well that's it and as always…**

**Remember: "If you really want to test a man's character, give him power." Abraham Lincoln **


	9. Sexy Drop Kick

**Sorry, sorry a thousand sorrys but I have been busy playing Dragon Age: Origins and I've not been working midnight so I refused to type! Sorry about that but during daytime hours I tend to find other things to do besides type. So here is a long awaited chapter that people have been pining for!**

**Disclaimer: If Michael Dante DeMartino wants to come after me for using his creation so late in the story let him come after me! (aka I own nothing!)**

**Chapter 9 Sexy Drop Kick**

When Aang walked into his apartment of solitude he heard a loud snore come from the couch. He looked over the top and noticed Kay sleeping soundly. A smile crept its way to his lips, as he laid eyes on the beauty in front of him. She must not have had much sleep last night. Then the amusement park would have to wait for another day, for now she can sleep. Truth be told he wasn't feeling too hot for some reason. He had plenty of sleep, a good breakfast and was really happy but looking at Kay laying there just made him tired. Granted it was _eight thirty_ but he was still tired so he decided to lie down next to her. As he crawled onto the couch Kay stirred and asked;

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Well you looked so comfy laying here I thought I'd join you if you don't mind?" Aang said as he moved in behind Kay into a spooning position.

"Mmmm no that's fine by me but Aang I have a question to ask you before you get 'comfy'." Kay said as she turned to make eye contact with him. "Would you consider us an item?"

Aang stared into her huge sapphire eyes pondering the answer before finally answering; "An item, hmmm. No I don't think we are an 'item'. No I'd say we are a couple."

"Dummy that's what an item is." Kay said rolling her eyes. When he first said 'No' her heart sunk but he was just being difficult.

"No an item is those curtains, or that pillow or this couch. We aren't an item we are a couple! Huge difference."

"Oh just shut up." Kay said as she leaned forward the few inches separating them and gave Aang a passionate kiss on the lips.

The kiss was very passionate and almost overpowering for Aang. Never before had a girl kissed him like this and to be honest it was invigorating, so he leaned into the kiss with her. At first it was just lip contact and neither one was thinking of letting up, so Kay upped the ante by pushing her tongue forward into Aang's mouth. She then rolled so she was on top of him in a straddling position with her hands on his chest. Aang was really surprised at how fast Kay was moving but he wouldn't stop just yet, so he tried pushing his tongue into her mouth to _share_ the experience but she was much better at this than he was and she still won. Then there was a brief moment when they separated for air. Neither one was panting hard but they both were out of breath, and they just stared at each other. They were looking in each other's eyes for any type of reaction, weather to continue or stop. Finally Aang ended the battle of wills and spoke first.

"Kay I would love nothing more than to continue but I really don't want to rush this just yet, ok?"

Kay had a look of disappointment but there was something in her eyes that told Aang he was right.

"Alright I can wait if you can, for now. But Aang can we please not wait forever?"

"Oh we won't wait forever I'm just saying let's not do this right _now_, maybe tomorrow or like Friday, just not now ok?" Aang explained.

"Oh okay if you insist." Kay said as she leaned down and gave him another deep, passionate kiss before rolling off him and letting him wrap his arms around her. "So should we just chill at your place all day or should we go out and do something fun?"

"Well if you were feeling up to it today I thought we might go to the amusement park and ride rides for the day. Because it is a week day no big lines and with my passes we can get in early what do you say?"

"Sounds like fun but we can't stay there all day we _do_ have to work tomorrow."

"Great but can we just lay here for a little bit, I'm really liking this couch right now!" Aang said as he gripped Kay tighter.

"Sure how about at nine we head out?"

"Great plenty of ti…DING DONG" Aang was interrupted.

"KAY I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE OPEN UP OR I KNOCK THE DOOR DOWN!" Sokka yelled.

Kay sighed deeply as she got to her feet and moved towards the door. Then it hit her as to why Sokka would be mad, the prank call! She unlocked the door and he burst in to Aang's apartment breathing fire. If it was physically possible to increase the room temperature based on your anger then Sokka could have run a day spa.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? Why do you hate me so much?" Sokka asked with this look of pure betrayal on his face.

"What are you yelling about Sokka?" Aang asked.

"This devil of a woman, this spawn of Satan played a joke on me this morning." Sokka said as he glared daggers at his sister.

"And what might this joke be?" Aang asked.

Sokka looked at his sister who was stifling laughs before answering. "Well I get a call from some casting director who tells me there is a great opening for me at this apartment. So I go there all hyped up for a movie part and lo and behold it is the setting for a porno! But not just any porno, no my girlfriend and sister send me to a gay porn audition!"

At this point Kay lost all control and Aang joins in with her laughter. Sokka just stood there staring daggers at both of them hoping at least one of them would keel over dead. Kay and Aang continued laughing till tears came to their eyes and finally Aang was able to talk.

"Well how did you do?" Aang asked sarcastically.

"I have a call back." Sokka answered truthfully before the room was filled with more hysterical laughter.

"Okay…. Sokka I promise… hrmm. I promise that I will never let any of my friends or myself ever pull a prank on you that bad again okay?"

"Ok fine but I'm not talking to you or Suki for the next couple of days so deal with it ok?"

"Okay fine big bro whatever you say!"

Then Sokka walked out of Aang's apartment less mad but it was still very noticeable. When the door closed the laughing began again and Aang collapsed on the couch, holding his sides. Kay moved towards the couch and started to control her laughter before plopping down next to Aang.

"So when do you want to go to this amusement park?" She asked.

"Oh my, that was funny. Um let's go now if you want."

"Great let me just hop in the shower real quick okay I'm super skuzzy and I smell."

"Take your time I got one before you got here this morning, so I'll be out here getting snacks and things ready."

Aang _watched_ Kay walk to his bedroom where the master bath was. Now he could appreciate why Zuko loved watching her walk away. She had a very nice way of walking! As this thought came to his head he started blushing at the nasty things going through his mind, but then he realized he didn't need to feel embarrassed because they were a couple now! As these thoughts went through his head he moved towards the kitchen to pack some snacks for the park.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

8:00 Am Wednesday

Aang pulled into his special parking space surprisingly chipper. Yesterday him and Kay played hooky and went to an amusement park for the day. It was very fun and he has been in high spirits since he walked Kay to her car last night, but for some reason he had a very bad feeling about today. He got on the elevator with a whistle and all he could think about was Kay. Sadly the smile he had on his face was shattered when he got out and saw everyone, who was here this early, terrified to see him. Completely bewildered he tried to ask Mickey, one of the interns, what everyone was worried about but when he got close to Mickey, he screamed and took off for the stairs. That was how pretty much everyone was acting towards him and he had no idea why, unfortunately it got a lot worse when nine o'clock hit. The presidential conference room door exploded open and a large, but stout man came out with a cherry red complexion. He was extremely quiet as he exited the conference room and started scanning the 'pit' with determination. When he found his target he made a bee line right for Aang! Aang was busy doing his work because Kay was not yet in, and she had a lot to do today, being almost two days behind now, so he did not notice the stoutly man standing next to him till his shadow blacked out Aang's reading light. As he turned to see who it was, he was greeted by a brick wall with a very menacing smile.

"Can I help you sir?" Aang asked not sure of who or what he was talking to.

"Why yes you can young man, would you please accompany me into the conference room?"

"Sure is there something you need?" Aang asked.

"There is something I need to discuss with you in the conference room."

"Okay."

Aang and the stout man walked into the conference room and Aang instantly realized what this was about. In the conference room there were four people, Aang recognized the man who interviewed him, and the other man sitting across from the interviewer was Hann! When Aang saw Hann and his still broken nose and his healing black eye he knew bad things were about to happen.

The interviewer stood and ushered Aang to his side of the table and introduced himself as Hakoda South, owner and founder of South Pharmaceuticals.

"Hello Aang I'm Hakoda, it's very nice to see you again I just wish it was under better circumstances. Do you know why we're here son?" Hakoda asked in a whisper.

"Mr. Broken face?" Aang answered before he thought about the words, and instantly wishing he had said them a little quieter. The man sitting on Hakoda's side of the table and Hakoda himself stifled laughs but the stoutly man did not find it very funny.

"Mr. White my name is Alexander Slide." Said the stoutly man. "You know my son Hann, so you must have figured out why we are here today?"

"Sir if I were to hazard a guess it is because you wish to press charges against me or the company for battering your son. Am I close?" Aang asked.

"Yes that is one hundred percent correct!"

"Now Lex do we really have to get our lawyers involved over something like this?" Hakoda asked.

"We already discussed this Hakoda, if they don't get involved nothing will be learned from this little experience. Now Mr. White this matter can be solved very easily, we only want you to do two things and no charges will be filed." Alex stated.

"And Mr. Slide what might those conditions be." Aang asked

"One reinstate my son in his former position with a formal apology, and two quit your job. Very simple and reasonable terms if I do say so myself." Answered Alex in a very affirming tone.

"Now see….." Hakoda started but was stopped by Aang.

"Mr. Slide neither of those conditions is simple or reasonable. And I refuse to do anything apologetic to that sniveling, womanizing, daddy's boy!" Aang said with surprising confidence. "So as far as I'm concerned you can take conditions and shove them up your ass, because it will be a cold day in hell before I reinstate him or quit my job, Sir."

Everyone at the table was completely shocked into silence. Aang looked at Alex with the utmost fearlessness in his eyes and this seemed to infuriate Alex.

"You little, do you know who you're talking to? If you don't do as I asked then I will file charges, we have all the evidence to put you behind bars for the next three years!"

"No you don't!" Aang said. "I have video proof that your son came after _me_ first and I was clearly defending myself! And as to who you are I don't care!"

Once again the room was stone silent except for Hann who started to protest.

"Dad you can't let him get away with this look at what he did to my face! It will be weeks before I get any play from the ladies!"

"See this is what I was talking about when I fired him! He is so concerned with getting laid he neglects any duties he has or had! Because of him South Pharmaceuticals lost more than ten million dollars in one mistake, any other employee would have been fired in less than ten seconds but because of who his father is, he skated by and has cost this company millions in the past!" Aang said in a rage. "So no I will not hire him, I will not apologize and I will not quit for your benefit!" Aang finished before having a seat.

Everyone was still quiet and looking back and forth at each other but ultimately all eyes were on Alex. He looked around then looked angrily at his son.

"Is that true? Did you cost this company millions because you were flirting with girls?" Alex asked breaking the silence.

"Well kind of, maybe a little…" Hann defended weakly.

"Did you or not it is a simple yes or no question!" Alex said irritated.

"Yes but not the way he is telling it! I never cost the company money in the past I swear it"

"If you give me ten minutes I can show you the forms he messed up in the past _with_ corresponding video to show what he was doing!" Aang said instantly backing Hann into a corner.

"No Mr. White I regret to say that I trust you over my own son. Hakoda I'm sorry to have taken things this far, I hope you'll forgive me for my rude mistrusting behavior?"

Alex waved his lawyer away who gladly stood up and walked out of the conference room, with Hakoda's right behind him. When the lawyers left Hakoda finally spoke.

"Don't worry about it friend, I just regret calling my lawyer for two hours time and no case!" Hakoda said with a deep laugh.

"Ha yes I'm sorry about that my _son _here had me convinced he was the victim, if you want I will gladly pay for your lawyer too." Alex offered.

"No I got it don't worry, so we still golfing at noon?"

"I'll see you there, let's go Hann!" Alex ended with a very angry emphasis on Hann's name.

As they left Aang stood up to leave but Hakoda stopped him.

"That was very impressive Aang. I'm glad to know I hired such a sure fire employee!" Hakoda told Aang with admiration in his eyes.

Aang sat back down into the chair and went completely slack due to exhaustion. "Well Mr. South to be honest I wasn't sure I could have kept that up any longer. Mr. Slide is very intimidating."

"Ha-ha I suppose to some, but if you hadn't stood up for yourself there is no way in hell I was going to let you date my daughter any further."

"Oh you know about that?"

"Yeah I know about it, in this company I'm borderline omniscient!"

"Well Mr. South did you hear what your wonderful daughter did to her big brother yesterday?"

"No and please call me Hakoda."

"Ok Hakoda, well her and her friends decided to play a little prank on him." Aang finished with a smile across his face.

"Well what did they do to the poor guy?" Hakoda asked

"She sent him to a casting interview for a movie!"

"Sounds great! Did he get a part in this movie?" Hakoda asked.

"Not exactly see Kay and Miss. Suki thought it would be funny to send Sokka to a gay porn shoot!" Aang told him frankly.

What everyone outside the conference room heard was a wail followed by intense laughter. Everyone thought Hakoda was physically beating Aang until the door opened, and they all saw Hakoda with his arm wrapped around Aang laughing hysterically.

"And the best part, Sokka got a call back!" Aang told Hakoda which was followed by even harder laughter.

They walked over to Kay's office and Hakoda went in by himself to talk with his daughter, and as Aang turned around the office was stone quiet. Everyone was waiting in great anticipation as to see if Aang was fired or not. He looked at everyone then raised one arm into the air as a signifier to his victory. Everyone cheered silently and went back to work, including Aang.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

5:30 Wednesday

"Hey Aang ready to go home?" Kay asked sincerely.

"Yeah after that run in with Hann a hot shower and bed sound really great right now."

"Before I forget I was wondering if you could drop me off at my house?" Kay asked.

"Where's your car at?"

"I let Sokka borrow it for the night since I pulled such a bad prank on him. It's not a problem is it?"

"No but I have a better idea. Why don't you get a change of clothes and come stay the night at my house?"

"That is a much better idea, but don't you have game night tonight?" She asked.

"No Teo is getting overtime and can't hold it tonight, so we are doing it twice next week."

"Great let me get my things and we can leave."

As Kay walked away Aang hurriedly got his phone out and frantically typed a message and sent it to Teo. Teo must have been really bored because he responded almost immediately. As Aang looked down at the txt he had just received Kay walked out and he quickly hid his phone.

"Let's go!" Kay said with a very chipper tone in her voice.

"Alrighty then let's hit the road!" Aang said as he got up from his chair and draped his jacket over his shoulder. As they started towards the elevator Aang saw Duke making kissy faces at him and his only reply was a solid middle finger and a smile on his face.

When the elevator came to a stop at the parking garage Kay was ahead of Aang and she seemed really, _really_ happy. So happy it was almost frightening but Aang shrugged it off. He got in the car and they took off for her house. The drive was relatively quiet but Kay had a smile on her face the whole way to her apartment. As Aang was waiting for her to return he looked out his window and noticed the leaves on the trees were all changing. Even if it was unusually warm out for October, the trees still knew winter was coming and they continued to change colors.

As his mind wandered Kay was up in her apartment getting things ready. She went over a mental list and was certain she had everything in her bag.

"What else do you need? I mean you have a full duffel bag and a smaller bag packed, just how long are you planning on staying there?" Suki asked.

"Well I don't know but it always helps to be prepared right?" Kay said before a sudden realization hit her and she ran to the bathroom.

"Yeah but it's not like you're planning to _do_ anything ri…" Suki said as she walked in on Kay stuffing more things into her smaller bag and popping a pill into her mouth.

"Oh My God you _are_ planning something aren't you?" Suki asked with a devilish smile on her face. "So tell me exactly _what_ are you planning?"

"No, not telling you anything got to go bye!" Kay said as she ran out of her apartment in a hurry.

Kay ran down the stairs with her bags and bolted out the front door. The trunk to Aang's car was already popped and she threw her stuff in there and shut it before joining him in the front.

"Pardon my language but holy shit Kay how long do plan on staying?"

"Well you never know. Besides with Suki staying at my place while Sokka calms down, it's _really_ hard not to pull more pranks on him, so I figured I would come prepared!" Kay answered.

"Ok no problem shall we?" Aang said as they started off towards his place.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Kay had had this planned since their little make out session on his couch. She would _give_ Sokka her car as an olive branch and then convince Aang to let her stay the night at his house. Then with some careful maneuvering she would have him all hot and bothered and their fun could begin. And so far Aang was completely oblivious to her ingenious plan. Aang was nice and offered to carry her thing to his apartment and she would let him. As they walked through his door her hopes were further reinforced when he put her bag in his room. There was only one problem and that was what could she do to get herself into the sexy nighty she brought with her? She didn't want to put it on before he went to bed because then it would be too late. Yet if she put it on too early then she might seem a little too eager to sleep with him. Her train of thought was interrupted when Aang came out of his room and asked her a question;

"What do you want for dinner? I'll cook so you don't burn my building to the ground." Aang said

"Ha-ha very funny, you know I'm not _bad_ at cooking it's just I don't have the best timing."

"Well what do you want to eat?" He asked

"Well you know I've had the craziest hunger for sloppy joes all day. Do you think you could make that, I mean if you have the stuff." She asked after a wicked idea popped into her head.

"Sloppy joes? Yeah I can do that no problem!" give me fifteen minutes to get it ready and we can eat."

Kay smiled as Aang fell for it hook, line and sinker. He would make the messiest thing she could think of and then she would have all the ammo she needed. As Aang finished in the kitchen she picked out some music from his CD rack and plugged it into his stereo. And as she looked around she finally saw how modest Aang lived. He had a nice size TV and a very nice stereo but everything else was, well worn. He had a sectional couch that had seen some action through the years, an older style recliner and a slightly mismatched dining table set up. To her this was odd, usually when she walked into a house she could instantly tell how a person lived but she hadn't noticed anything about his humble abode until just now! She went to go into the kitchen just as Aang was walking out, so she decided to hold her questions and wait until later to ask.

Dinner was full of quiet conversation and more funny stories about their early childhood. Aang noticed how careful Kay was being with her sandwich, so as not to spill any meat on her shirt, and wondered why she didn't change while he was getting it ready. Then just as that thought popped into his head a huge drop of red meat fell onto her blouse.

"Aww Shit, and I was being so careful." Kay said. "How am I going to get this stain out?"

"Here if you give me your shirt I can get the stain out before it sets."

"Well well Aang, trying to undress me already? I didn't think you were that naughty!" Kay said with a seductive smile.

"That wasn't my intention but I won't complain if you don't get a new shirt!"

Kay stood up and walked into his room with a smile on her face. It being six thirty and the sun already starting to set this would be the perfect time. She wasn't concerned with food anymore because she was very careful to wait and drop the last big bite of her third sandwich onto her blouse. So now she was free to slip into her night gown. She reached into her bag, pulled it out and looked at it. It was a silk nighty that she had used on several occasions to cause guys to fall over stupid for her. She slipped out of her dirty clothes and even went so far as to take off her underwear before slipping on the soft material over her curvaceous body. She looked into the mirror Aang had hanging on the back of his door and she decided to mess her hair a little for that sexy wild cat look. When she opened the door Aang was standing there waiting for her to hand over her dirty shirt, but his jaw dropped open and almost off when he saw her standing there in a skimpy nighty.

"Well how do I look?" Kay asked the dumbfounded Aang.

"You look, wow!" He answered with a lack of words.

Kay giggled when he said this, and knew she had him. "Well I am so glad to hear that. So I take it I surprised you slightly?"

"Slightly, no slightly would have been coming out actually without your shirt on, this is just completely unexpected."

"That's what I was hoping for!" Kay said as she walked up to Aang and threw her arms around his neck. "You know Aang I don't want to _rush_ things like you said but I would really appreciate a rush put on that order." She said as she leaned in for a passionate kiss, and when Aang wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss she knew nothing else was needed.

"If you really want this then I have no problem but you didn't need to ruin a good blouse to captivate my attention. I figured you had something in mind when you came down with a huge duffel bag and another smaller bag." Aang informed Kay. "But to be honest I thought this would wait until Friday so we could overly enjoy it!"

"Oh really now brainier, so I take it you don't know that because of the incident that occurred today with Hann my father has given everyone the rest of the week off!"

"Whoa I was not expecting that in the least. Are you sure he can do that?" Aang asked as he realized what Kay was going for.

"Of course he can that's one of the benefits of being the owner who doesn't care about the money. He said he felt really bad about putting you in that position and he asked what I thought would be a good reward. When I suggested he close the company down for two days he was overjoyed at my ingenuity."

"Wow that's great, so where were we?" Aang asked.

"Oh I think we were right about here." Kay said as she led his hand from her waist up to her left breast and continued kissing him. When she broke the kiss she whispered to him; "Does this seem close to where we left off?" She asked

"That's where I remember leaving off" Aang said as he started to back Kay into his bedroom. He closed the door behind him all without breaking the kiss. He continued moving towards the bed and she was more than compliant for him.

Aang just leaned in and she fell onto his bed, she just laid there and let his hands start to wander as they kissed. This was way more than what she was expecting from Aang. Ty Lee had her convinced he was a virgin, but after feeling him in action he either had experience or was a very astute learner, because he was hitting all the right spots. By this time of course her eyes were closed and she was enjoying every little touch Aang was offering her, so she was very depressed when he suddenly stopped and leaned away from her. When she opened her eyes to see why he stopped she quelled any protest she was going to have because he was removing his shirt and she liked what she saw. This of course made her want to do the very same thing but Aang was proving much harder to move than she anticipated and she was getting antsy to let him have unopposed access to her body.

As Aang continued to kiss her after he removed his shirt he noticed the slight pressure she was trying to apply to get him to roll over. Of course he didn't and when he didn't this seemed to agitate her and amuse him. So he decided to continue kissing her from her lips down to her ear where he whispered;

"Not yet, you need to be patient, we have all night!"

This sent shivers down her spine and the only thought that went through her mind was _**hurry the fuck up!**_ But he ignored her whimpers of protest and continued at his own pace. He moved from her ear lobe down to her clavicle and she thought this was the point where he would let her remove her nighty but the scheming bastard thought otherwise. Instead of letting her move to get it off or even he remove it himself he just worked his mouth around the small bumps that were her nipples, right through her night gown.

"Oh Damnit if you don't get this off me I'm just going to rip it off!" Kay said in a desperate tone.

Aang chuckled as he thought this was funny and proceeded to let her up enough so he could remove her gown. As her gown was pulled over her head she propped herself up on her forearms and gave Aang the luxury of scanning her over. If he thought she was good looking in business attire then seeing her naked would overload his perception of beauty! Kay smiled as she realized what she was letting Aang do and how it contrasted with what she told him when they first met. Not only was she letting him _admire_ her but she was going to let him do some of the things he was no doubt imagining.

Aang threw her gown on the floor and just looked her over. Her figure was absolutely perfect, and he found himself at a loss for words. This wasn't his first time to see a girl naked nor was it his first time having sex but he was finding himself at a cross roads. He wasn't quite sure how to continue from here, he was like a little kid in Toys' R Us he was so excited to be here he wasn't sure where to start. But he didn't want to mess this up for either of them, so he continued from his usual start off point. He leaned down to her and gave her a kiss on the lips before skipping a few steps and he was right back where he left off. Aang started nipping at her left breast and this sent shivers down her spine and she arched her back as the sensation flooded her body.

Kay had had a lot of foreplay in her time but for some reason nothing up to this point was as pleasurable to her, than right now. Then as she was about to tell Aang how she felt he reached his left hand down and found her womanhood and pressed his fingers flat against the entrance. She gasped as his cool hand was pressed softly against her and she waited with anticipation as to what he was planning. He smiled and stopped his suckling and moved his head up to hers and whispered into her ear;

"Let me know how good this makes you feel."

She gasped as his fingers penetrated her womanhood. His hand was surprisingly cold but this seemed to add to her pleasure as he moved his two fingers up to the middle knuckle and back out again. Aang smiled as he saw her reaction to his slight entry. Her arms were spread cross and each hand had a fist full of sheets. Aang had been told by the other two girls he slept with he had 'magic fingers' but Kay seemed to be enjoying this a little too much, after all it was just a little foreplay. Aang continued to 'play' with Kay until she told him to stop, but she never did, much to Aang's surprise. The only thing that came from her mouth was slight whimpers as he moved his fingers in farther and farther with every stroke.

When his fingers entered, Kay felt a surge of electricity crawl up her body and she grabbed a hold of his sheets as if trying to brace herself against an unseeable force. His hands were freezing but this didn't stop her from trying to force his fingers deeper. Poor Kay had been untouched by male hands for months and this was just bliss for her, she couldn't wait for the main event. She restrained herself from moaning and just let him continue until he realized she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her moan in pleasure that he would move on.

As the minutes went by Aang came to a simple conclusion: she wanted him to get bored playing puppeteer and just get on with the rest of the play. Unfortunately for Kay Aang wasn't the one having his pleasure center fingered and so he knew he had all the time in the world to get her to moan. One thing his past lovers had told him was, no matter what they would do he would always out last them! Kay seemed to realize he wasn't moving on until she told him how good she was feeling, because she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. But sadly this image fell on blind eyes and Aang decided to speed it up. He got a sadistic satisfaction as he felt her cum on his hand and he knew he had won this battle.

After she saw Aang smile when she tried the sympathy look she knew she was beat and instead of fighting it any more, she let the pleasure overwhelm her body. She came in seconds after she threw her control out the window and gave herself up to the overpowering feeling. She was so relieved when he retracted his fingers she was startled when he spoke.

"Am I really that good Kay?"

She found her mouth really dry and it was hard to speak but she managed a faint reply;

"Why did you have torture me like that?"

"All you had to do was tell me how good you were feeling and then tell me you wanted more. I would have gladly complied, I'm not a sadist you know."

Instead of complaining with Aang she leaned up and kissed him. Aang was surprised at this he relaxed too much and Kay managed to flip the tables on him. She rolled him over and pinned him underneath her.

"Now _I_ have the upper hand Mr. White. What do you say to that?"

Aang did not struggle and he didn't protest he just laid there smiling up at her. He leaned up and whispered;

"So what are you going to do now Katara?"

This sentence surprised Kay, none of her boyfriends had ever known her real name, yet Aang knew it and he knew the proper place to use it. This sent more shivers down her spine and she knew she couldn't play any longer it was time to get to business, so she reached down and undid his belt. Aang just laid there and let her do what she wanted until she noticed if she went any farther she would lose her leverage and he would torture her some more. So with his pants down around his knees and a baffled Kay Aang conceded and asked her a question.

"Do you want top or bottom?" he whispered.

Kay saw he wasn't playing anymore so she answered

"Bottom please."

Aang rolled out from underneath her and stood up. He removed his pants and boxers as she motioned for him to get back on the bed. He crawled on the bed and perched himself over top of her and he looked her over one more time. She was even more beautiful now than she was ten minutes ago and Aang decided to not prolong it anymore. He positioned himself right at her entrance and started moving in. He moved in slowly until he got the head in, and gave her a second to adjust before continuing. Aang thought two things as he moved closer to her; one she was a virgin or else she had gone quite awhile without sex, because she seemed really tight. He figured it was the latter when he got all the way in without her biting her lip fighting pain.

He pulled out and slowly started back in. He had been told by his other girlfriends that you should always let the girl deligate the speed so he continued slowly until she seemed to have gotten used to him.

"Aang, faster."

He complied and picked up the pace as commanded and he felt himself starting to succumb to the pleasure. As Aang picked up speed Kay reached around to his back trying to get him in farther, if at all possible. She was now suspended a full two inches off his bed as he moved in and out at the perfect pace. She felt her head start to spin from all this stimulation. Kay was enjoying this way too much and there was something nagging at her but she couldn't focus to remember what it was.

For once in his sexual career Aang felt himself reaching his limit. He had never been this aroused nor this out of control the other times he had had sex. He made it a principal to put their pleasure before his own but now with Kay he had no control over his body.

"Aang I can feel it….. I'm almost there….just a little….more!" Kay said in broken gasps as she reached her second limit.

He picked up pace and for some reason there was a little voice in his head telling him he forgot something but he couldn't remember what it was, all he knew was that he wanted to climax with her no matter what. So his thrusts got stronger and faster as he reached his limit. And Kay was right behind him so to speak as she was reaching her limit she threw her legs around his waist and connected completely when it hit them. As Kay climaxed she unknowingly dug her nails into Aang's back leaving long scratch marks from the top of his shoulders down to the bottom of his shoulder blades. As the immense pleasure flooded all over their bodies they suddenly realized what they were missing. The condom! This was a surprise but neither of them let go until they both finished respectively. Aang rolled over onto his back and they both were sweating and hyper-ventilating. For the first time Aang came inside a girl and for the first time Kay's world was rocked out of this solar system. Kay looked over at Aang and he looked at her. They stared at each other for a few minutes just laying there before Kay snuggled close to Aang.

"Wow Aang that was awesome!"

"Yeah tell me about it. Now I don't know if you realized it or not but we forgot the condom."

"Yeah I remembered at the last second, but I wouldn't worry about it too much. I've been on the pill for quite awhile and I even took one before coming here so we should be okay."

"Oh good I was really worried for a second."

They both gave a sigh of relief at this before cuddling some more. Both of them were just lying there in their own thoughts; Kay wondering how Aang knew her first name, and Aang wondering what tomorrow would hold for them. They just laid there in each other's arms thinking before succumbing to the sandman and drifting off to sleep.

**There you go hope that was at least satisfactory for a lemon. I've read plenty but this is a first for actually writing one. And once again I would like to apologize for the HUGE delay in the update, I've just been swamped and to be honest Dragon Age: Origins is much more entertaining than writing FanFic! I at least hope you enjoyed it even a little and tell me where I fucked up ok? I promise not to yell really I don't yell! And as always….**

**Remember: "You can't spell Santa without Satan!" –Look at it!**

**Also a little fun fact about Santa, he is the patron saint for prostitutes! Seriously Wikipedia it! God I love Manswers!**


	10. Long Weekend

**Wow guys thank you soo much for all the reviews! To be honest when I started writing this I wasn't expecting to have over 80 reviews! And I'm glad everyone enjoyed the lemon even though personally I think it was rushed, I'm still glad! So I'm starting to run myself into the ground and I'm asking you guys what I should do. I either need some ideas for future chapters or/and a number in which to stop at, okay? Now I don't want to dawdle any longer on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah own nothing blah blah blah MOVING ON!**

**Chapter 10: Long Weekend**

Kay was on cloud nine, but for the life of her she couldn't remember why. She was half awake trying to remember what had happened to her to make her feel so good. As she laid there with her eyes closed trying to remember what happened she felt something move next to her. She flinched slightly and came to a conclusion she hoped was true. Then she felt powerful and muscular arms wrap around her and hold her tight. She was beyond bliss at this point but she dare not open her eyes, because if this _was_ a dream she didn't want to wake up from it! She squeezed her eyes tighter trying to prevent herself from waking up, but the tighter she squeezed the more awake she was becoming. Kay tried with all her might to relax and enjoy everything she was feeling but once again the harder she tried the harder it became to stay asleep. She eased her eyes open and looked straight up. She still felt the powerful yet gentle arms wrapped around her and gave a sigh of relief that at least her companion was real. She turned her head to see who was lying next to her and she gave another sigh of relief when she saw it was Aang. She smiled as she recalled everything they did last night, and she just stared at him happily. They had spent a night of romance together and he was still there, not a dream like last time, no this one was real. Kay turned her body towards him so they looked like they were hugging and she snuggled her head into his chest. She was so warm within his embrace and he smelled so good to her she never wanted this to end. But sadly when she moved he started to stir and she knew they would be awake soon.

"Well good morning _Katara_!" Aang said as he opened his eyes to look down at her.

"Good morning _Aang_!" Kay said trying to have the same infliction he had but failing miserably.

"Hmm, that doesn't affect me the same way your real name seems to affect you." Aang said with a tinge of cynicism in his voice.

"Yeah speaking of my real name how did you figure that one out?" Kay asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well I would usually take annoying secrets like that to my grave just to pester you but I' feeling nice. I know your real name thanks to your father."

"What? He knows better than to tell other people my real name why'd he tell you?"

"Well he didn't tell me, he let it slip and I pretended not to hear him. Figured it would come in handy so I waited to use it. Tell me, did I say it at the right time?"

Kay looked at him and started blushing.

"Yes Mr. Smooth you used it perfectly, but I want you to promise this stays out of the office ok?"

"I promise your _real_ name won't come up." Aang swore.

"Good, so now what do we do with all this extra time my dad gave us?" Kay asked trying to focus Aang down the right path.

"Skydive?" Aang asked as if he was really trying to come up with an event instead of sex.

"Skydive? Seriously _that's_ your answer? Well that is definitely a good choice but I was thinking something a little more… home based!" Kay said as she rolled Aang on his back and she straddled him, perching herself over his muscular and thin frame perfectly.

"Scrabble?" Aang said rhetorically, but he said it with an infliction he was being serious.

Kay looked at him with a deep frown before answering his rhetorical question;

"Scrabble? Yeah that sounds fun!" She said as she started to crawl off him. Aang quickly realized his little joke was not being appreciated and grabbed Kay to stop her from leaving.

"I was kidding do you think I'm really _that_ dense?" Aang asked as he pulled her back on top of his chest and gave Kay a very passionate kiss. Kay was defiant at first not appreciating his bad joke but she quickly got over it as she melted in his arms when he kissed her.

"Wait, wait I have a better idea!" Kay said as she leaned up, revealing her upper body to Aang. Aang bit his lower lip trying to hide a lust he had not had until late last night but Kay could see it, and exploit it. She leaned down and whispered into his ear; "Let's get a shower!"

Aang was a little shocked by this request but he was also excited at the same time! This would be something new for him to try and experience there was only one question.

"A normal shower or a _dirty _shower?" Aang asked before he got his hopes up.

"I was thinking a dirty shower a _very dirty_ shower!" Kay said as she crawled out from under the covers and moved towards his bathroom.

Aang decided to lie in his bed for a minute before joining his girlfriend. That word still tickled him pink, _girlfriend_. For once he had a legitimate girlfriend who wasn't only fun but she was unbelievably smart too. The more he thought about it the more unreal it seemed to him. She didn't reject his hobbies, she was on the same level as him in terms of intelligence, and she was completely independent. Aang was snapped out of his train of thought when he heard the shower kick on and heard an exaggerated sigh from Kay. He hopped out of his bed and dashed for the bathroom door, just in time to see the shower door slide shut. He knew she had no intention of getting thoroughly clean so he wasn't worried about being denied entry to the shower so he casually walked over to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked from the inside!

"Hey, what's the deal?" He asked.

Kay giggled as she heard Aang's obvious disappointment. "Well you should have been right behind me instead of taking your sweet time getting here!"

"Ha-ha now c'mon, unlock the door I'm getting cold." Aang complained.

"No, not until I hear the magic words!" Kay declared

Aang smiled as he said in the sexiest voice he could;

"Please Katara; I'll make it worth your wild."

Aang heard the door click as the lock was lifted and he slid it open, only to see another stunning sight in front of him. Kay's perfectly shaped body, naked to the rest of the world, and water spraying over her dark frame. As she looked at him in the light she started to blush as he started to get excited, looking at her and she felt the cool breeze enter the shower.

"Get in here before I change my mind."

Aang noticed what she didn't want him to notice; when the cool air hit her, her nipples became erect and she was embarrassed about it, just another cute thing about her that he could admire later. He stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over him as he embraced her. He leaned down to kiss her again and this time he felt an unusual jolt as Kay grabbed his, already stiff member. They stood there for a moment kissing in the warm water as Kay started to stroke his penis ever so slightly.

"Is it me or the warm water?" Aang asked.

"What do you mean?" Kay whispered.

"Well it just seems to me that you're a little more 'hands on' right now than before!" Aang said with a smile spreading across his lips.

"Well the way you were with your hands last night I thought I should return the favor, and for what you put me through with all the teasing, maybe some interest!" Kay said with a vicious smile on her lips. Then Kay gave him a kiss, with his member still in her hand, she moved from his lips down to his chest and from there he knew exactly what she was going to do, and from past experiences it was both good and bad! She continued moving down until she was on her knees and so to speak, 'face-to-face' with her prize. She was till stroking his member this time slightly more so than before, but not too much, she didn't want to ruin it just yet.

As Aang looked down at her face so close to his penis he realized how sexy she looked and this surprised him a little. Aang was not the typical man when it came to things like porn or lascivious acts, but the way she was looking up at him was just so _hot_! Kay noticed how Aang was reacting and while she was this close to his member and so she decided to stop playing and start torturing him. Her grand scheme was simple and brilliant. She would bring him to the breaking point and then stop, and give him the most intense blue balls ever! So she started, as she carefully wrapped her lips around his head and began enveloping his member into her mouth. The pleasure Aang felt was extremely intense, so intense he had to lean back against the shower wall and lean on the plastic bar that was waist high to keep his knees from buckling, and she was only half way down his member. Kay kept it up as she moved closer to the base and at the halfway point she got her tongue involved. When this happened she thought Aang was going to blow but he just moaned really loud, so she continued.

Kay was diligent in her work and she seemed to know every spot that could drive Aang crazy. She would exploit this for a few brief seconds and then move her tongue elsewhere and this was causing Aang to see spots, as his cerebral cortex was flooded by passion and pleasure. If this persisted he knew she would be getting a less than nutritious breakfast and just as his prediction was about to come to fruition she stopped! His eyes sprang open as he realized she stopped, she bloody freaking stopped and when he was so close, he looked down. She had a vicious smile on her face as she stood up to confront him and then she opened the shower and stepped out. He was totally dumbfounded by what just happened then all of a sudden his hot water stopped working and he was effectively taking a cold shower. He yelped and screamed as he was sprayed with cold water and he struggled to turn it off.

Kay stood outside the shower wrapping a towel around her, laughing maniacally at the sounds poor Aang was making. Aang slid the door open and just looked at Kay with disdain at the traitorous act she had just pulled. Not only had she led him on that she would let him climax and she stopped right before that happened, but she turned off the hot water and made him completely flaccid. But Kay just smiled and did her sexy little walk out of the bathroom into his bedroom. He couldn't be too mad at her but it was really hard to stay calm because his balls really freaking hurt and she was the one who caused it. He dried off and walked out just in time to see her walk out of his bedroom and into the living room. As he started to get dressed the doorbell rang. He wasn't too awful concerned until he heard the annoying voice of one Duke Zerbe.

He got his boxers on and poked his head out to see Duke stuttering as Kay stood in front of him with her hip cocked to one side, wearing nothing but one of his shirts. Aang walked out and pushed Duke out the door and Kay still had the stupid grin on her face.

"DUDE not cool man!" Duke exclaimed.

"Keep it down I do have neighbors man." Aang said with worry in his voice that someone would complain. "Duke what the Hell are you doing here?"

"I thought I would swing by and see if you wanted to chill out and maybe go to a draft but I can see you're quite _preoccupied_!" Duke said with an inflection in his voice.

"Yeah preoccupied that's the word, listen man why don't you _call_ me at like noon and maybe we can draft ok? Now get the hell out of here before I decide to curb stomp you!" Aang said trying to hide the pride swelling in him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going but can I say _Nice!_" Duke said giving Aang a thumbs up with a shit eating grin on his face. And much to his surprise Aang smiled back as he walked back into his apartment and Duke left.

Aang walked back into his apartment and saw Kay standing at the threshold of his kitchen with a cup of yogurt in her hand and a spoon in her mouth. Aang walked up to her and she started smiling again. He was right in front of her and he wanted to tell her how mean she was but she just looked so damn cute like that and he couldn't bring himself to do it. So instead of chastising her he wrapped his arms around her in a hug and whispered into her ear;

"You are the cruelest person I have ever met."

She smiled some more and responded; "I bet you won't ever do that to me again will you?"

"I still don't know what I'm being punished for." Aang said being completely serious.

"Last night when you had your hand down there you took me over the edge and you had such a sadistic look in your eye. So I thought it was fair payback, don't you?"

"No, it was cruel…" He kissed her neck "unusual…" another kiss "And downright mean." He said with a final kiss on her lips. Kay was feeling the sensation again, so she threw her yogurt and spoon in the sink and jumped onto Aang and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Oh now you want to have fun and play fair." Aang said.

"Listen I'll make a deal with you. This time, we make love and if you can make me cum more times than you do then you can go and do that draft thing with Duke how's that?" Kay proposed.

"And what if I can't get you past my limit what then?"

"Well if that's the case then we stay home all day and watch movies and do things like that."

Kay was surprised when Aang squeezed her butt and started moving towards the couch. He laid her down and quickly removed the slight thong she had, for some dumb reason, deemed necessary to wear.

"Well let's see, should we put an hour time limit on it?" Aang asked as he started working on her collar bone, and simultaneously getting his button up off her slender dark frame.

"Ohh Aang better make it an hour and a half!" She said as he got fed up unbuttoning the shirt and just ripped it open revealing her perky firm breasts.

As Aang lay over top of his beautiful girlfriend/boss he stopped for a split second when he had a slight revelation. For the first time ever he had almost uncontrollable lust! This was something strange to the martial artist nerd and it strangely felt, good. Even though this was a revelation for him he didn't stop, instead this sudden knowledge helped fuel him. He pressed forward with an intense vigor and saw what Katara thought of it. She was thoroughly enjoying his renewed sexual desire as he once again mouthed her breast and used his tongue to play with her erect nipple. Aang sucked hard once, twice, three times before he pulled his mouth off and moved to their favorite part.

Kay's body was shaking at the hard sucks Aang was performing on her breast but she didn't say anything, she just let him do as he please as a reward for the cold shower. She was shocked when he sucked hard a third time and almost immediately moved right into coitus. She looked at him and he at her, even though they were rushing this compared to last night nothing seemed wrong about it. Aang slowed himself for a second to let everything catch up before making the plunge. His hard member once again entered her womanhood and she once again let out a _slight_ moan of intense pleasure. Katara decided at this point in time she would never go months without sex again because this was just ungodly overwhelming.

Aang hadn't even gotten his stride and already Katara had cum once. He looked at her and held up one finger, signifying he had gotten her to cum once. She smiled and wiggled her finger, signing for him to get closer to her. Aang leaned down to listen to her when she said;

"You know missionary is fun Aang but my favorite is doggy!"

When she said this to his face, he lit up as he realized what she was telling him. So he stopped momentarily and Katara sat up and rolled over with another smile on her face. When she was on all fours on the couch she looked back at Aang with a very seductive look in her eyes, so he knew it was time to continue. He moved his member back to her entrance and slid it back into her womanhood.

When Katara felt his member back in its original place she felt incredible joy as she was back in her favorite position. And kind of a surprise to her Aang took to this position quite fast, as he was already grabbing her hips and pumping much faster than he was earlier.

"Aang! Oh God! Faster Aang!" Katara moaned as he started to pick up momentum.

Aang complied with Katara's last wish and thus he gained speed as well as power. Aang realized he was reaching his first 'barrier' but he would put her pleasure first.

"Katara I'm… about… to cum!" Aang informed his lover.

"Do it Aang, I'm at my limit too lets cum together!" Katara told him.

Just as they climaxed Aang had another revelation and decided to pull out halfway though. The revelation was; no matter how much birth control you are on if you periodically 'line the walls' pregnancy is very likely. At first he thought she would be mad but when she rolled over to look at him, he knew she understood. She lied on the couch looking up at him until he fell down next to her and he wrapped his arms around her naked frame.

When it happened Kay was disappointed that Aang pulled out but she got over it and was just glad he was a little freaky unlike her last boyfriend. He was interesting in the public life but he refused to do anything fun in the bedroom, missionary only. As she laid there on the couch and he fell down next to her she felt genuinely happy.

"Well we made it an hour should we continue?" Aang asked.

"No, no you won fair and square, and to be honest I don't think I could go another round. It's been so long I'm actually a little sore!" Kay answered.

Aang reached to the back of the sofa and pulled the blanket down. He wrapped them up in it and looked at the clock. It was ten thirty and neither one of them had had anything to eat. Just as he was thinking about food he heard her stomach growl. She shied away from this and tried to ignore it but he just smiled and grabbed his boxers. He put them on and moved into the kitchen to make a light brunch.

Kay just laid there on the couch all bundled up in the blanket trying vainly to ignore her grumbling stomach. She was once again trapped in her own thoughts, an anomaly that seemed to be occurring more and more frequently. She was wondering why she had asked Aang out in the first place. She wasn't regretting it but she was trying to think of what she had seen in him. He was shy, yet charming, modest but bold, and he was intelligent. Perhaps that was it, his unusual intelligence. He worked in a lumber mill, a trailer factory, and was a teacher at his father's dojo, but he had an intelligence that rivaled her own. Plus she could add that he was great at sex. But she stopped thinking about it and instead decided to get dressed. She was thinking perhaps they should have another girls' night out, she had so much to tell them and this would give her something to do while Aang was at his draft thingy.

**Well there we go another one down. Man I never knew how hard it was to write a lemon. Now guys until I get some ideas I might only be updating once every other week. School started up last week and I'm going to up to my ass in psych stuff so I promise to update when I can. Let me know what you guys think/thought and as always…..**

**Remember: "**_I'm _not mad at **all**. I'm just **differently sane" -Joker**


End file.
